¿Irias conmigo?
by call me stewart
Summary: Edward Cullen en problemas sentimentales y un gran súper Emmett salva a todos "Vamos Eddie es fácil" "No la puedo invitar." "Observa." "¡Hola Bella!" "¿Hola Emmett?" "¿irías conmigo…?" "porque no" "¡Emmet eres un completo tarado!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes son de mi diosa Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto. Creo un sin fin de historias de ellos en mi retorcida mente. Si Twilight fuera mio, Edward estaría ene stos moemtnos a lado mío.**

**Para empezar, les agradezco tanto que hayan leído o entrado a leer mi fic. Es el primero que subo, bueno, tengo uno en mente, pero no sé si alguien quisiera leerlo, es algo tonto. Bué, continuo, El fic es corto es un two-shot. Soy nueva aquí, así que, si la historia es parecida alguna, me encantaría que me lo dijeran, pero por el momento "LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y HA SALIDO DE MI MENTE". Ahora si es todos lo que les diré. Al final les comentaré algo más.**

**CAPITULO I.**

**¡Alice por lo que más quieras! ¡eso no!.**

En cada adolescente surge un problema y cuando se trata de amor, ninguna persona llega a salvarse, entre ellos el gran Edward Cullen, el más deseado en la preparatoria Forks.

Como todos los días, los estudiantes acudían a la escuela, entre todos ellos sobresalían los Cullen, los hijos adoptados Carlisle Cullen y su querida esposa Esme Cullen, Mary Alice la más pequeña de los tres, Edward Anthony el mediano y Emmett Cullen.

La familia Cullen destacaba en todos los aspectos, no solamente en lo físico, pues ellos tres eran considerados los mas bellos de la escuela. ¿Cómo no? Con la tez blanca ojos brillantes, azul correspondientes a Alice y a Emmett y Edward con la tonalidad verde en ellos, cabellos en su sitio, con peinados no tan extravagantes que se considerarían perfectos con tan solo tocarlos. La pequeña Alice y el mayor Emmett eran tal para cual al referirse a lo físico, los dos tenían el cabello negro, pero, como no dudarlo también en la personalidad, eran los más divertidos y algo extraños por sus cualidades en la familia Cullen, mientras tanto Edward asumía el cabello cobrizo y tenia una personalidad reservada y callada.

Los Cullen, destacaban en las cualidades artísticas y atléticas. Todo encajaba perfectamente en ellos, los estudiantes de la preparatoria los consideraban perfectos, mientras que los hermanos Cullen solo sonreían al escuchar esto, aunque la pequeña Alice era de agradecer todos los piropos que eran lanzados hacia ella, en especial el de un caballero o príncipe azul como Alice le había apodado a Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale era el admirador numero uno de Alice, él no estaba detrás de ella como todos los demás estudiantes masculinos, aun que también se consideraría que algunas mujeres la amaban. Jasper Hale trataba a Alice como una reina, aunque jamás se le había declarado a ella como se debía, el trataba de hacerlo, pero la vergüenza lo vencía, haciendo que Alice, pensará que ella solo era un juego para él, cuando simplemente esto no era verdad.

El mayor Emmett un caballero, no tan caballero. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de la hermanita de Jasper. Rosalie Hale. Una diosa andante como Emmett le había apodado. Rosalie era muy hermosa, aunque no tenía el menor interés en Emmett ya que no lo conocía seriamente. Emmett le mandaba constantemente cartas y rosas y se había convertido en su admirador secreto, firmando como 'Tú quiero EMC'. Rosalie recibía sus cartas y lo único que pensaba era en conocer a su admirador, no le importaba quien fuera, mientras la amara y siguiera con los mimos. Aunque claro, existían los indeseables para Rosalie, ella tenía en claro que no podía ser Royce King su perro faldero que siempre estaba detrás de ella. Lanzándole piropos que una mujer no quisiera escuchar. Royce King la competencia poco sana de Emmett.

Y por último Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen el más deseado de la escuela, todas las chicas de la preparatoria detrás de él, como si Edward fuera un premio que todas ellas quisieran ganar. Pero Edward solo tenía ojos para una, pero ella no tenía sus ojos y el menos interés en él. Isabella Swan. Bella, como decía ella que le dijera, su nombre lo decía todo por ella Bella. Isabella era hermosa a su manera, algo que Edward había notado desde la primera vez que el la vio a ella, fijándose en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, Bella era nueva en la escuela, pero ella se había ganado una popularidad asombrosa. Deseada por muchos, envidiada por otras.

Los Cullen se habían ganado de fama de que ellos jamás saldrían con alguien de su escuela, aunque muchos no se hicieron la idea y seguían intentando.

-Edward, tenemos práctica, déjate de babear que muy pronto llenarás la cancha con baba –se burlo Emmett, mientras le dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de Edward.

Emmett y Edward formaban parte del equipo de fútbol. Emmett el capitán y Edward segundo al mando.

Edward miro su reloj.

-Em, aún faltan algunos minutos, además ¡mira ahí esta tu Rosie! No te mataría si la vieron solo unos minutos –contrataco Edward.

Emmett se sobresalto y se sentó de inmediato a lado de Edward, constantemente su comportamiento era como el de un niño pequeño, en esos momentos Emmett se veía como un niño de cinco años emocionado cuando ve películas en el cine.

-Ver por unos minutos el entrenamiento de las animadoras no me haría tan mal, de hecho, creo que me ayudaría un poco más a concentrarme…

-O tal vez no… -prosiguió Edward con el comentario de Emmett.

-O tal vez no. –Repitió, soltando una carcajada.- ¡Hombre, ella es tan hermosa!

-¿Bella? Ella es una diosa, la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir, todo de ella la hace perfecta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Hablaba de mi Rose, su cabello rubio con ondas y esos ojos azules, la hacen magnifica, es una diosa caída del cielo, una diosa que me han enviado del Olimpo a hacerme más que feliz. –se paro y alzo las manos hacia el cielo.- ¡GRACIAS DIOS! –gritó.

Grito demasiado fuerte haciendo que algunas (por supuesto que todas) de las porristas voltearan riéndose y saludando a Emmett y a Edward y estos como buenos caballeros les respondieron el saludo haciendo que las porristas se derritieran por ellos, excepto Rosalie y Bella que fruncieron el seño y entornaron sus ojos y prefirieron prestar atención a las ordenes de la capitana Alice Cullen, proporcionándoles una buena regañada a su equipo por distraerse con sus estúpidos hermanos mayores, exceptuando a Bella y Rosalie, por supuesto, nunca podría regañar a sus mejores amigas por culpa de sus hermanos.

Alice y Rosalie habían creado un lazo de amistad el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron haciéndose de inmediatamente las mejores amigas. Y así mismo sucedió con Bella el primer día de su llegada a la escuela de Forks. Ellas se contaban todos los secretos, exceptuando que estaban enamoradas. Rosalie y Bella estaban enamoradas de los hermanos mayores de Alice, mientras Alice se encontraba flechada por el hermano mayor de Rosalie, Jasper.

-¡Chicas el entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy! Sigan practicando. –Gritó mientras sonreía.- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. ¡Recuerden que mañana es mi cumpleaños, y por supuesto haré una de mis todas maravillosas fiestas! –dijo con tanto entusiasmo, contagiándolo a cualquier persona que se le acercase.- Espero contar con su presencia mañana, están todas invitadas, será en mi casa, a las siete, no se preocupen, enviaré invitaciones…. solo espérenlas, esta vez si será privada.

Todas las chicas sonrieron, las fiestas de Alice Cullen, siempre habían sido las mas esperadas, de hecho, eran mucho mejor que los bailes que organizaba la escuela, Alice pensaba muy bien si debería unirse al comité de organización.

-¡Hey Rose! Emmett Cullen te esta mirando y sonríe como un estúpido.- Le susurro Bella a Rosalie en el oído mientras caminaban a los vestidores.- Creo que le gustas… no espera. ¡Le encantas!

-Muy graciosa Bells, querida debo decir lo mismo, Edward Cullen te estuvo observando todo el entrenamiento y no te miento, su mirada solo iba hacia ti, se nota que le gustas y te lo diré bien Bells, deberías intentar algo con el.- Murmuro Rosalie mientras entraba a un vestidor y cerraba la puerta dejando a Bella fuera esperándola.- Y Emmett supongo que es un buen chico, pero, no se, no me veo con él. ¿Recuerdas a mi 'EMC'? por fin lo conoceré, me dijo que faltaba muy poco.

-Bien por ti Rose. Pero ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Intentar algo con él? Suena algo patético refiriéndose conmigo. –Bella miro hacia el suelo sonrojándose. ¿Cómo no? Si Edward Cullen le encantaba, mas que eso, él era su príncipe azul.- Edward es un buen sujeto, pero, no creo que le guste alguien como yo, tan solo mírame.

-No puedo –gritó.- Esta gran barrera llamada puerta no me lo permite en estos momentos.

-Muy graciosa –susurro Bella, mientras entraba a otro vestidor que acaban de desocupar.- Los Cullen, nos las ponen difícil Rose, deberíamos preguntarle a Alice si sabe algo de esto…

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Alice apareció en seguida escuchando cada palabra de sus amigas y por supuesto estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-¡A BELLA LE GUSTA EDWARD! ¡A BELLA LE GUSTA EDWARD! ¡A BELLA LE GUSTA EDWARD!, ¡A EDWARD LE GUSTA BELLA! ¡A EDWARD LE GUSTA BELLA! ¡A EDWARD LE GUSTA BELLA! –chillo obteniendo miradas furiosas de otras animadoras que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos.

Aún que su ayuda no fue muy buena, Bella salió disparada del vestidor con su ropa interior y le tapaba a Alice la boca para que se callara.

-¡Alice! ¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Lloro, mientras se paraba y se daba cuenta de que estaba en bragas y se tapaba.- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡Pero si acabo de oír que le hacías a Rosalie una declaración de amor hacia mi hermano Bella!

-No fue eso. –Dijo Bella sonrojándose y mirando el suelo.

Rosalie no pudo resistir la tentación de reírse como puedo cuando Alice había mencionado, ¿mencionado? ¡Gritado! Sobre la supuesta declaración de Bella hacia Edward, no paraba de reírse, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara mucho más.

-Tontis –murmuro Alice poniendo un dedo en la nariz de Bella.- ¡Estas de suerte! ¡Yo te ayudaré! Con el estúpido, ingenuo, idiota, callado, tímido, repulsivo, tonto, tarado…

Bella le dio un codazo a Alice.

-… de mi hermano. –finalizo Alice sobándose el brazo.

-Ten por hecho que no será así Alice.

-Emmett, ¿Con quién iras a la fiesta de Alice? –Murmuro Edward.

Ya habían terminado las primeras horas de clases y en estos momentos se encontraban en la cafetería. Los tres mejores amigos en una sola mesa. Jasper, Edward y Emmett. En un momento rápido Mike Newton se sento enfrente de ellos, como si nada, siguiéndole Tyler Crowley y otro sujeto que conocían como James.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward los ignoraron.

-¿Y tu Jasper? –continuo Edward.

-¿A qué viene eso Edward? –Dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.- ¡Me debes un refresco! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No tú cállate! ¡Oh demonios! ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Que te calles! –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

Emmett fue quien continúo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Edward?

-¿Si saben que las fiestas de Alice tienen un tema?

Jasper y Emmett asintieron, mientras Mike, Tayler y James prestaron más atención.

-Mire ahí y lo entenderán. –Fue lo único que Edward menciono mientras apuntaba a su hermanita Alice.

Alice Cullen estaba parada en una mesa gritando para que los alumnos prestaran atención. Y como siempre lo logró. Rosalie y Bella se encontraban también arriba de la mesa, cada quien en un respectivo lugar alado de Alice, mientras que Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory, Tanya e Irina Denali se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

-¡Como todos ya saben mañana es mi cumpleaños! –anunció Alice haciendo que todos aplaudieran incluido sus hermanos. Hizo sus manos en señal de silencio y lo consiguió.- ¡Por lo que mañana hare una fiesta en mi casa!

Toda la cafetería acudió a aplausos y murmullos de que la fiesta de Alice sería como siempre magnifica.

Alice lanzo un grito callándolos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Dejen que termine! –Gritó más fuerte y se callaron.- Gracias. Como ustedes saben, todas mis fiestas tienen un tema, pero esta vez será diferente, por supuesto si quieren acudir a mi fiesta, tienen que cumplir con los requisitos.

Todos se tensaron, las ideas de Alice eran descabelladas, casi siempre. Y ahora en estos momentos Alice asustaba un poco, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Mientras Bella y Rosalie estaban nerviosas, pero lo ocultaban bien.

-No es nada malo.- continuó Alice.- Mas bien es algo romántico para las chicas.

-¡¿Tendré que ir disfrazado como el príncipe de Cenicienta? –Gritó Emmett haciendo que las personas se rieran.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada, tenía que ser Emmett.

-¡Por supuesto que no Emmett! ¡Eso es infantil! Pero si tu quieres ir así, adelante, nadie te detiene, solo sentiré pena por la pareja que llevaras.

Touché. Todos los ojos regresaron a Alice, cuando ella menciono la palabra 'pareja'.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó. Pero nadie respondió.- Bien, como ya escucharon, el tema es simple. Tienen que ir a mi fiesta con una pareja, como los bailes que organiza la escuela, salvo que, si llegan a mi fiesta sin ella, ni se atrevan a ir, que no serán aceptados. ¡Chicos, así que apúrense que las mejores chicas se les van! –Gritó con emoción en su voz.- ¡Chicas si esos tarados no las invitan, sean valientes y ustedes invítenlos!

Todos se quedaron perplejos.

-¡Me largo! –anunció Emmett.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntaron Edward y Jasper.

-¡A ser otra carta para la hermana de Jasper! ¡Si acepta otra cita me iré a la mierda y no podré entrar ni a mi propia casa!

**¿MEREZCO ALGÚN REVIEW? *-***

**Bueno, soy nueva en respecto a fanfiction, no sé mucho sobre esto, y me encantaría que alguien me ayudara. Bien, no sé si alguna buena persona le intereso mi historia (suponiendo yo, a nadie). Tengo el miedo de ser rechazada aquí. Bien, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios acerca de mi two-shot. Porque si no es así es muy fácil dar clic al botón de eliminar, no sé, pero no estoy segura que me lean. Aún así si lo hacen gracias, SON RE AWSOME (?). Okya, graciash :3.**

**Adiós. **


	2. Chaper 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de mi adorada Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus fántasticos personajes. Si fueran míos (Lamentablemente no lo son) En estos momentos Tanya nunca hubiera existido. Jessica no sería como una perra, Mike sería un buen amigo y Jacob jamás se hubiera enamorado de Bella (?).**

**HOLIS. No puedo creer que les haya gustado mi historia, en serio, me hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo. 8 reviwes en un solo capítulo, ni yo misma me lo creo. Creo que ya no será un two-shot. Ustedes me dijeron que lo hiciera un poco largo. ¿Qué creen? ¡lo haré! no las interrumpiré más. Mas abajito les diré cosas de mas :3.**

**¿Tu dijiste qué?**

**CAPITULO II.**

Alice dió miedo en esa ocasión.

Resulto que toda la idea de Alice funciono sin ninguna queja, todos en la escuela se encontraban interesados en la idea. Alice por ser la anfitriona tuvo millones de peticiones, pero no acepto ninguna, solo esperaba a Jasper.

Emmett había conseguido meter otra de sus cartas al casillero de Rosalie, pidiéndole que no aceptara ninguna cita ya que él la llevaría, claro, firmando como 'EMC'. Rosalie acepto de inmediato, de alguna manera Emmett había llenado su casillero de rosas y cuando Rosalie lo abrió, las rosas cayeron haciendo que la carta se asomara, en ese instante Rosalie quedo más que flechada. Y cada vez que alguien se lo pedía solo agregaba 'Lo siento, yo ya tengo pareja'.

Pero Bella, la querida Bella solo se escondía para tratar de no corresponder a sus indeseables admiradores, entre ellos Mike Newton. Y por alguna manera lo había conseguido.

Mientras tanto Edward hacia lo mismo, trataba de alguna manera de ingeniárselas para invitar a Bella y de esconderse de todas las chicas del instituto. Él ya había tenido varias invitaciones, entre ellas Tanya Denali que aun seguía empeñada y Jessica Stanley. Las muy conocidas zorras del colegio Forks.

Alice se las había dejado muy difícil. Tenían que conseguir pareja en un solo día, ni uno mas, si no, no entrarían, ni tan solo meter un pie en su casa, donde se organizaría la fiesta.

Alice, se encontraba totalmente nerviosa. ¿La anfitriona sin pareja? Eso sería indeseable, ni ella misma se perdonaría por algo así. ¿Dónde se encontraba Jasper cuando ella lo necesitaba? Se debatía entre ir o no a invitarlo ella misma por su cuenta. Alice se encontraba mirando el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, trataba de localizar a Jasper pero nada.

-¿Alice?

-Déjame en paz Edward, trato de pensar en como solucionar este problema.

-No soy Edward.

¿Q-qu-qué no era Edward?

-¿Jasper? – y en ese momento las mejillas pálidas de Alice Cullen se entornaron rojas, haciéndola mas encantadora de lo que ya era. -¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! No quise gritarte. –Bajo la cabeza.- Ahora pensarás que soy una tonta e ingenua.

-No lo creo Alice. Desviaste mi propósito de venir hasta aquí.

-Lo lamento Jasper.

-No querida no lamentes algo que no has hecho.

Alice lo miro a los ojos, Jasper sonreía y ella se puso aún más roja, y Jasper no tardo en unírsele, sus mejillas empezaron a totalizarse algo rosadas.

-Alice, ¿Serias mi pareja mañana por la noche en tu fiesta?

Alice no lo pensó mucho.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado, por supuesto que acepto. –Y salto a los brazos de Jasper.

Jasper la recibió con gusto.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita. –le susurro en el oído a Alice haciendo que se estremeciera.- Te amo Alice.

Mientras tanto Rosalie y Bella conversaban, su maestro de ciencias no había asistido, como así mismo los maestros de Emmett y Edward.

-Quiero invitarla Emmett, pero ¿Y dice que no?

-Eres un completo ridículo Eddie. –Se burló Emmett.

-No te atrevas a llamarme Eddie otra vez Emmett o mañana no amanecerás en un buen estado. –Lo amenazó.

Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Vamos Eddie es fácil!

Edward hizo lo mismo que Emmett hace unos momentos.

-No puedo invitarla a la fiesta.

-Observa.

Emmett camino todo orgulloso hacia donde se encontraba Bella y Rosalie platicando.

-¡Hola Bella!

Bella lo miro extrañada. Esa era la primera vez que el hermano mayor de Alice le dirigía la palabra, de tantas tareas que había ido a hacer a la casa de Alice, Emmett jamás la había notado, hasta ahora.

-¿Hola Emmett?

Emmett le dirigió a Edward una mirada diciéndole ¡I'm win bitch! Edward no había comprendido que es lo que Emmett pretendía…

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Alice?

… Hasta ahora. Bella lo miro atónita, Rosalie solo frunció el seño, estaba totalmente celosa. Edward le lanzaba millones de insultos mentales hacia su hermano. Emmett tenía una mirada cómplice.

Rosalie le dio un codazo a Bella, haciéndola reaccionar. Bella, seguía en shock, ¿Emmett Cullen invitándola? ¿A ella? Eso le sorprendía ¡A ELLA! De alguna manera muy rápida recapacito.

Toda la escuela ya tenía pareja.

Si aparecía en la casa de Alice sin una cita estaría muerta.

Emmett estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Porque no. – Fue único que pudo murmurar.

Edward estaba completamente furioso. ¿Es que acaso Emmett era totalmente idiota? Emmett no tardo mucho tiempo en regresar hacia Edward mientras este lo miraba con odio.

-¡Eres un completo estúpido de mierda Emmett! ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarla si tu puto trasero ya tiene una cita con otra persona? ¡Si piensas dejarla plantarla idiota, te las veras seriamente conmigo Emmett Cullen! –Le dijo seriamente Edward, estaba totalmente cabreado, solo tenia algo en mente.

Emmett es un estúpido de mierda.

-Yo no la llevaré a la fiesta. –Edward lo miro extrañado pero al mismo tiempo con furia.- ¡Lo harás tú!

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

-No puedo llevarla yo Emmett, tú ya la invitaste.

-No Edward, yo le dije que si quería ir a la fiesta de Alice, no le dije que vaya conmigo. Yo ya estoy apartado para mi Rosie. También le dije a Bella que la irían a buscar, pero creo que ella entendió que yo lo haría, lo dije muy rápido, no lo se. ¡Tú serás el héroe de todo y fin! Iras con Bella, se emborracharan, tendrán sexo salvaje, los dos lo disfrutaran, serán novios, se casaran, tendrán hijos, me harán tío y colorín colorado, un Edward estúpidamente enamorado.

-Emmett, eres tan estúpidamente ¡IDOTA, PENDEJO!

-No l o tomes a mal, se nota que ella te quiere, además cuando vaya con Rose, le diré que todo esto era un plan secreto para que ella vaya contigo, seguro lo entenderá. Además cuando se lo pregunté a Bella, ella estaba totalmente celosa, lo vi por su mirada Edward, ¡Ella me ama!

-Aún sigo diciendo que eres un estúpido Emmett.

Edward no estaba del todo seguro del plan de Emmett. ¿Qué pensaría Bella cuando lo viera aparecer a él en su casa en lugar de Emmett? Seguramente lo rechazaría, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. ¿Cómo podía tener una oportunidad con una belleza como su querida Isabella?

Para él ella era la mujer de su vida. La amaba completamente, pero ella a él no. Todavía podía recordar los sueños románticos que había tenido con ella. No soporto más y se tiro sentado en la banca más cercana, tenia la cabeza entre las piernas, solo pensaba si en realidad él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Emmett en cambio estaba seguro de su plan y también seguro de su cita con Rosalie. Mientras esperaban la siguiente hora solo tarareaba la canción que había escuchado esa mañana.

-¡RAIN OVER MEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Cantó Emmett a todo pulmón.

Todos lo miraban a ver, ¿quién se ponía a cantar en medio de un pasillo? Emmett, si era él. Edward lo miró como si fuera un fenómeno. Rosalie y Bella también lo miraban extrañadas, Rosalie lo miraba divertida, ese era él Emmett a quien ella amaba.

-¡AY, YAY, YAY! ¡AY, YA, YAY! LET IT RAIN OVER ME ¡AY, YAY, YAY! ¡AY, YAY, YAY! –Siguió cantando atrayendo más miradas.

-Emmett cállate, por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico –susurro Edward mientras mantenía su cabeza entre las piernas.

-Inténtalo Edward es divertido.

-Ni que fuera tan estúpido Emmett, hay demasiada gente, no lo haré.

-¡CAUSE BABY YOU ARE A FIREWORK! –Contratacó Emmett.

-Emmett…

-¡MOVES LIKE JAGGER, MOOOOO, LIKE JAGGER!

-Te lo suplico, todos nos están mirando…

-¡ I KISS A GIR AND I LIKE IT!

-Emmett, estas combinando canciones sin sentido, deja de hacerlo, nos miran…

-¡PARA-PARA-PARADISE! ¡PARA-PARA-PARADISE! ¡! ¡OHHHHH, OHHHH!

-Si los de Coldplay estuvieran aquí en estos momentos, tal vez con tan solo escucharte ya estarían muertos.

- When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain´t afraid to show it. ¡I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

-No Emmett por lo que más quieras esa no…

-¡ I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! ¡I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out. Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out.

-¿Te la sabes completa?

Emmett lo ignoro. Rosalie seguía riendo, Bella miraba a Rosalie. Y Edward miraba a su estúpido hermano haciendo el ridículo.

-¡ROSALIE ESTA VA PARA TI! –Gritó Emmett.

Rosalie lo miró avergonzada.

-No Emmett, así esta bien. No hagas nada. – se disculpo Rosalie.

-Vamos Rose, ya viste mi primer concierto, te puedo dedicar el siguiente para ti. ¿Qué te parece Gotta be you?

-¿One direction?

-Los mismos.

-¡Amo a esos cinco chicos!

Emmett se sabía completo el disco, no tardo y fue hacia Rosalie y la llevo afuera. Dejando a Edward sentado mirándolo atónito y a una Bella desesperada.

-Rose, Rose, Rose. –La llamo Bella, pero Rosalie no le puso atención en lo más mínimo.

-¡Te veo después Bella! –dijo Rosalie mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento con la mano de Emmett encima de la suya.

Bella solo pudo pensar en algo: Maldita. Emmett no era un mal tipo, era bueno, pero él no era el tipo de ella, era de Rosalie. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenían práctica después. Ella y Rosalie llevaban puesto el uniforme de porristas. Todos los demás iban vestidos de la manera normal, ella era la única rara ahí en esos momentos. Bella detestaba con toda su vida ese uniforme tan pequeño, la falda que apenas podía taparle los muslos. La blusa que no le tapaba correctamente los brazos. No soporto más la tención y abrió su casillero rebuscando su suéter, se moría de frío, pero lo que temía era que los asquerosos del equipo de futbol la vieran así vestida, esos sujetos eran unos completos morbosos. Y ya se lo habían demostrado varias veces acorralándola. Pero él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, siempre. Edward Cullen. Se acordó rápidamente que él también se encontraba ahí en esos momentos. Lo que hizo que la cara le quedara roja de vergüenza. Siguió rebuscando, pero nada. No había nada de nada, tenía que esperar dos horas, y la primera estaba a punto de concluir. Estaba totalmente desesperada, ahora lo que le faltaba, había olvidado sus medicinas contra el estrés y la desesperación en su casillero en la sala de deportes. Ella no podía cruzar la escuela vestida así. ¿Y si se encontraba con algún morboso? ¿Quién la salvaría? Estaba segura de que esta vez Edward no estaría ahí. Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía mal. Unos minutos sin Rosalie no la podían poner mal. ¿O si?

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? –susurro una voz muy seductora, ella la conocía muy bien. Edward.

-N-n-no. –murmuro Bella, mientras observaba los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward. Esa era la primera vez que él le hablaba. – si.

-Estas muy pálida. Tengo que llevarte a algún lugar, ven aquí por mientras. –dijo Edward atrayéndola a su fuerte pecho. Bella inspiro su olor. Él era hermoso. -¿Bella?

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, toda su cara tenía una tonalidad entre rojiza y rosa, lo que la hacía ver tan adorable y hermosa.

-Bella estas muy mal.

¿Por qué la llamaba Bella y no Isabella?

-Bella, me estas asustando, por favor respóndeme.

-Edward…

Pero esa no era la voz de Bella, si no de otra persona. Edward se viro para ver de quién era esa voz parlanchina, pero ya sabía de quien provenía, la odiaba. Era insoportable, no podía obtener un no por respuesta.

-¿Tanya?

-¡Oh Eddie! ¡Que bueno encontrarte otra vez! Espero que estés reconsiderando mi propuesta para ir a la fiesta de tu hermanita. ¡Seríamos la mejor pareja!

Bella gruño, haciendo que Edward sonriera. Tanya ignoraba olímpicamente que Edward tenía a Bella colocada en su pecho.

-Tanya, no creo que sea un buen momento para esto… -contesto Edward con un cierto tono de amargura en su voz.

-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡Solo tienes que decir si y ya!

-No puedo Tanya…

-¿Por qué no Eddie? ¡Vamos! ¡Es fácil! Solo tienes que murmurar un si de tus hermosos labios. –dijo Tanya en un modo seductor que no resulto ser tan seductor.

- No puedo Tanya.-Repitió Edward.- No puedo porque yo ya tengo pareja.

Bella lanzó un pequeño gemido bajo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar en esos momentos. La chica que Edward llevaría a la fiesta tendría tanta suerte, ella no llegaría en lo más mínimo a sus talones.

Tanya estaba completamente furiosa.

-¡¿FUE JESSICA, CIERTO? ¿¡Fue esa zorra! ¡Yo le dije que te invitaría! ¡No puedo creer que me desobedeciera! ¡Que gran amiga!

-No, no fue Jessica, Tanya. –Respondió Edward, tenía que hacerlo, ahora o nunca, él podía, podía vencer ese miedo, podía librarse de una vez de Tanya y conseguir lo que el realmente quería en esos momentos.- Yo, eh, iré, con… Bella.

Bella se tenso, no pensó escuchar eso viniendo la boca de Edward, aún estaba mal, no tenía fuerzas, así que miro de reojo la cara de Edward se veía de lo más seguro, su voz igual. Él sabía lo que hacía.

Tanya miro a Bella de la manera más espantosa que alguien se podría imaginar.

¿Edward en serio había dicho eso?

**Holis. De nuevo, nos saben cuanto las amo. Si tubiera el poder en estos momentos les regalaría un Edward a cada una de ustedes. Con respescto a Fanfiction. Les contestaría todo lo hermoso que me dijeron, pero bué no se como usarlo (?). Pero aún así les agradeszco sus hermosas palabras hacia mi. Como ya les dije, alargaré un poco más la historia, tal vez serán como máximo cinco o seis capítulos, o tal vez menos, no sé. Pero lo alargaré, serán un poco más de dos.**

**Tambien, las invito a que vean otra historia que tengo, se llama "Esta soy yo. Este eres tu". Tal vez la puedan ver en mi perfil :}.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan junto con su hermano gemelo Emmet, pertenecen a la gusardia Vulturi. Los Swan, tienen que reclutar al famoso clan conocido como los Cullen. pero, ¿Y qué tal si te enamoras de tu nuevo proyecto?**

**"Bella, deberias ser porrista". "Ni en tus mas remotos sueños Emmett" "Así te acercaráas a Alice" "Te detesto tanto".**

**"¡Mira Emmet!, futbol, Edward está ahí". "Espero que no estes pensando lo que estas pensando Bella". "Edward era mi objetivo, tu lo cambiaste, ahora te toca a ti". "¿Seguiras con Edward cierto". "Tecnicamente si".**

**La historia es Edward & Bella y Emmett y Rosalie.**

**Ahora, si, espero sus hermosos Rewiews. ¿Los merezco? *-***


	3. Chaper 3

**CAPITULO III.**

**Declimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos. Y ya saben mis razones de que cambiaría de la saga (?).**

**Holis. 17 reviews y solo llevo dos capítulos. ¡Las amo! Les juro que no pensé que llegará a tener más. Pero espero tener más, okya. Ya les dije será un poco más larga la historia. Y yo se que les gustará. Espero. Bueno, ame todo lo que me decía. y se los agradeceré les daré algo a cambio, okya. No las interrumpo. Lean la nota de abajo.**

**¿Los dos dijimos eso?.**

-Con que la perra de Swan, Eddie. –Comenzó a decir Tanya.

-¿Desde cuando soy una perra para ti, Tanya? –Contratacó Bella.

-Desde este mismo momento…

-Tanya… -la interrumpió Edward.

-No, tu caya Eddie –Tanya poso sus dedos en los labios de Edward, haciendo que Edward se estremeciera. –Mira Swan, no sé que tipo de brujería le jugaste a Edward, para que este contigo. ¡Pero si tú sabes que él me gusta! ¡Acabas de romper la promesa de las animadoras!

-¿Qué es esa estupidez Tanya? –grito Bella, separándose del pecho de Edward. -¡No existe semejante cosa!

-¡Claro que si! Y tú estabas ahí. ¿O se te olvida? No sé, tal vez. ¿Jacob Black?

Bella quedo más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Jacob? –pregunto Edward, pero no tubo ninguna respuesta.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdas Bellita! ¡Vamos! Fue tu primer día.

¿Es qué acaso esa arpía no se callaba? Pensó Bella, Jacob Black no fue nada y nunca será algo en su vida. ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo Tanya podía hablar de Jacob enfrente de Bella?

-Jacob solo fue un gran amigo para mí, nada más.

-Chicas, esto es algo incomodo para mi creo que…-Edward trato de zafarse de la situación.

-¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado Edward Cullen! –Gritó Tanya. -¡Vamos perra Bells, dímelo en la cara!

Edward no podía creer que en esos momentos, él había causado una pelea entre Tanya y Bella, con su declaración. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? Y al instante el mismo recapacito. Claro era Tanya. De una manera no muy rápida, Edward volvió de sus pensamientos y se encontró a Tanya y a Bella en el suelo tirándose de los cabellos.

-¡ÉL ES MIO!

-¡CALLATE TANYA!

-¿ES QUÉ ACASO TU LO DESEAS BELLA? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA ERES LINDA!

Bella pateo a Tanya. Las dos llevaban el uniforme de las porristas, haciendo que sus movimientos de lucha fueran más fáciles, podían moverse de cualquier manera, hacer lo que quieran.

-¡OH! ¡TU NO DIJISTE ESO!

-¿ES QUÉ NO LO ESCUCHASTE? ¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡MÁS QUE LOS WACHITURROS ESOS!

-¡ESTA ES LA GUERRA TANYA DENALI!

Y en ese momento de alguna manera Bella saco su lado salvaje que mantenía escondido. ¿Quién podría creer que la pequeña Bella era capaz de eso?

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡SWAN QUITATE! ¡ME LASTIMAS!

-¿ASI O MÁS ESTÚPIDA DE LO NORMAL? ¡ESA ES LA IDEA DENALI!

-MIERDA, ¡QUITATE!

-¡EN TUS SUEÑOS BRUJA!

-¡TUS INSULTOS INFANTILES NO ME DAÑAN! ¡ERES TAN INGENUA! –Y en ese instante Tanya volvió a tirarse encima de Bella, las dos seguían tirándose de los cabellos, mordiéndose y dando patadas….

Y Edward seguía ahí parado mirándolas.

-¡CALLATE TANYA!

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA SWAN! ¡SI TAN SOLO NO HUBIERAS ACEPTADO LA INVITACIÓN DE MI NOVIO! ¡ESTO JAMÁS HUBIERA PASADO!

-¡NI SIQUIERA ES TU NOVIO TANYA! ¿Y QUE SI LO ACEPTE? ¿Y QUÉ SI ME GUSTA? ¿TE IMPORTA? ¡NO!

-¿ENTONCES SI TE GUSTA? ¡ERES LA PEOR PERRA QUE HE VISTO SWAN!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DENALI!

Edward se quedo perplejo. ¿Bella había dicho eso? ¿Su Bella? Y fue entonces cuando recapacito, cuando una patada accidental de alguna de las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo peleándose le dio en la rodilla.

-Mierda…-murmuro Edward mientras se sobaba la rodilla. -¡Bella!

Tanya y Bella lo miraron a ver, deteniéndose unos segundos.

-¡Tanya suéltala! ¡Bella haz lo mismo! –dijo Edward.

-¿A esta perra? Pero Eddie, arruino nuestra relación. ¿No lo vez? Tú tienes que estar conmigo. ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Cancélala! Edward tu eres mío…

-Tanya… no.-Susurro Edward mientras levantaba a Bella del suelo, haciendo lo mismo con Tanya de mala gana. –Por favor, ve a la enfermería.

-Lo haré si me confirmas…

-Lo pensaré Tanya, solo… ve. – musitó Edward en su tono más arrogante posible.

-¡Por eso te amo Eddie! ¡Adiós! –Fulmino a Bella con su mirada operada.- Adiós Perra Bells, ¿Vez? Edward esta conmigo, no contigo, solo eres un juguete para él.

-¡Cállate Tanya! –Gritó Bella. Estaba a punto de lanzársele a Tanya encima, pero no ocurrió, porque unas manos la tomaron por la cintura. -¡suéltame!

-No Bella, Tanya por favor, vete.

Tanya le guiño un ojo a Edward.

-Claro. –Dijo Tanya.

Ver a Tanya caminar, no era lo más bello del mundo. Su traje de porrista era mucho mas corto que el de las demás, mucho más corto. Además usaba tacones. ¿En serio? ¿Tacones? ¿Antes de su entrenamiento? ¡No quedaban nada bien con el uniforme!

Bella se zafó de los brazos de Edward que la mantenían sostenida y tomando un libro de algún lugar, con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo al aire, haciendo que el libro chocará con la cabeza de Tanya, haciéndola caer. ¡Quien se imaginaría ver a Tanya el suelo! ¡Era tan divertido!

-¡! –Gritó Tanya.

-Este es el mejor momento para correr Bella.- Le susurro Edward en el oído. La tomo de la mano. –Vamos.

Edward y Bella salieron de esos pasillos, lo más rápido posible. Lo que sus piernas los permitían correr, Bella aún no se lo podía creer. ¡Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Tanya! Y ella sola. Alice siempre mantenía a Tanya en su lugar, pero ahora. Bella lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –Pregunto Edward.

-¿El qué?

Bella miró confundida a Edward.

-El libro en la cabeza. Tienes una buena puntería Bella. Y también mucha fuerza.

Bella se sonrojo. ¿Edward Cullen alabándola a ella? ¡No podía ser verdad! Tenía que comprobarlo. Con cuidado, se pellizco en el brazo, haciendo que enseguida lanzará un gemido. ¿Por qué un gemido?

¡Fabuloso! ¡Denali le había dejado moretones por sus fuertes agarres! ¡Le había clavado las uñas falsas por casi todo su brazo! Sus brazos, tenían unas pequeñas formas redondas rojas.

-¡Genial! –Murmuro Bella, mientas se tocaba un moretón y lanzaba un gemido.

-Eso no se ve lindo. –Murmuro Edward.

-Tampoco se siente lindo. – Respondió Bella, haciendo que Edward embolsará una sonrisa. ¿Podía ser así de perfecto? Si, si podía.

-Tengo algunas cremas que te puedes poner ahí mismo. –Dijo Edward.- Las usamos constantemente cuando entrenamos Futbol*. Estas en los vestidores. En estos momentos todos están en clases, excepto nosotros, claro. Así que podías pasar sin problemas.

Bella lo miro sorprendida. No conocía muy bien esa parte de Edward, pero estaba claro, le gustaba.

Edward la condujo por varios pasillos, llegando hasta los vestidores de los chicos.

-Edward no puedo entrar ahí. –Mascullo Bella, haciendo que Edward riera.

-No hay nadie. –Respondió Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward entro primero y después asomo la cabeza y susurro.

-No hay moros en la costa.

Bella soltó una risita.

Los dos entraron y como Edward había dicho, no había nadie ahí adentro.

-Ven. –Edward la tomo de la mano con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla.

La sento en una banca que se encontraba ahí.

-No te muevas. –Le susurro Edward muy cerca de su cara a Bella.

¿Es que él planeaba que ella ahí mismo le saltará encima?

Edward abrió un casillero y saco de él unas cremas de color grisáceo. Además de sacar una chaqueta.

-Ten, pótenlo en las zonas donde están mas marcas, se les bajará un poco la hinchazón.

Bella lo obedeció.

-No pensé que alguien como Tanya podría hacer eso –Murmuro Edward atrayendo la atención de Bella.

-No la conoces lo suficiente.

-Ha estado detrás de mí por… mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que esa era Jessica.

-¿Jessica? También, pero ninguna de las dos me llama la atención.

-En si, las llamas poca cosa. ¿O me equivoco?

-Poca cosa, no. Fáciles, supongo que si.

-Desde siempre lo han sido.

-Creo que ya se han acostado con todo el equipo de futbol.

-¿Tu estas entre esos?

-¿No es personal?

Bella la miro de manera extraña.

-¡Solo bromeaba! No, no son mi tipo.

-Casi todas las de esta escuela están detrás de ti Edward y tú nunca lo notas. ¡No son tu tipo! Esta es la primera vez que veo algo así, y es que he estado en varios institutos.

-Pero, ¿Viniste para quedarte cierto?

-Por ahora, supongo, no creo que Charlie me eche de su casa.

-¿Charlie?

-Mi padre, Edward.

-Ah, pensé que era una especie de novio o algo así.

-No tengo novio Edward –Bella sintió que sus mejillas se le calentaban. Se estaba ruborizando más de lo debido. – Nadie me ha llamado la atención lo suficiente.

-¿Nadie?

-Absolutamente nadie. Además nadie se ha molestado en invitarme a una cita o algo, así que, no, nadie.

-Así que según tú, no tienes ningún pretendiente. Absolutamente nadie…

-Si, creo que es así Edward.

-Creo que no has visto la larga fila de candidatos que están detrás de ti Bella.

-¿Candidatos? –Bella fingió una sonrisa- No hay nadie.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres linda, una excelente persona. Enamoras a cualquiera con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, tu sonrisa que hace que todos sonrían y la risa que tienes es como estar en el paraíso.

Bella se sonrojo más de lo normal, no espero que Edward le dijera eso. ¿En serio él pensaba eso de ella?

Y también Edward no supo como esas palabras salieron de su boca de esa manera. Había soñado hace mucho tiempo la forma en que le diría a Bella que la amaba, pero esa no era la manera correcta de hacerlo. Tenía que ser especial.

-Ah, gra-gra-gracias Edward.

-No hay de que Bella.

De manera accidental, las manos de los dos enamorados se rosaron, haciendo que de ese toque los dos sintieran cosas extrañas, ninguno había sentido algo como eso. El calor, la calidad, la paz. Inconscientemente los dos entrelazaron los dedos. Mientras que los dos subieron sus cabezas y se quedaron viendo los ojos de cada uno.

Bella jamás había visto muy de cerca los ojos de Edward, eran hermosos, mostraban ternura.

Edward jamás había estado tan cerca de Bella. Salvo una ocasión. Cuando Alice invito a Bella y a Rosalie a una pijamada en su casa. Bella se había equivocado de recamara y se había dormido en la cama de Edward. Esa fue la primera vez que Edward la había observado dormir.

Edward y Bella, estaban tan cerca, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, las pestañas de Bella podían rozar la barbilla de Edward, los dos podían sentir el calor del pequeño resquicio que separan sus labios. Edward poso una mano el en la mejilla de Bella, estaban a punto de rosar sus labios, cuando…

Escucharon gemidos, y esos gemidos no provenían de ellos. De una manera muy rápida los dos se enderezaron, mirando a todos lados para ver que era.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –murmuró Bella.

-¿Cómo no escucharlo? Esta cerca…

Y en ese momento se asomaron dos cuerpos.

-¡Renesmee Swan! – gritó Bella con cara horrorizada. -¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Bella! ¡No, no es lo que tú crees! –dijo la pequeña Swan, mientras se separaba de los labios de una persona que no alcanzaban a ver.

-¿Tienes una hermana? –Pregunto Edward.

-Lamentablemente si. –Respondió Bella entornado los ojos.

No podía cree que su hermanita estaba en pleno acto sexual con una persona y mucho menos que se estuviera besuqueando en un vestidor.

-¿Y tu qué Bella? ¡Estas aquí sola con…!

-Edward, Me llamo Edward. –Edward no puedo aguantar soltar una sonrisa.

-Bien, Edward. ¡Espera! ¡Edward! ¿No es él qué te gusta Bella? –gritó Renesmee.

-¡Estamos hablando de ti Ness, no de mi! –chilló Bella muriéndose de vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de eso? -¿Qué haces con…?

Entonces la persona con la que Nessie estaba se asomo

-¡Jacob! –gritó Bella. - ¡Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con mi hermanita! ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación?

-Lo lamento Bella. –Respondió Jacob. –Es solo que…

-¡No quiero que me cuentes lo que haces con mi hermanita! ¡Largo de aquí los dos! –chillo Bella.

Jacob y Renesmee salieron y se dirigieron hacia los pasillos. Bella se sentía completamente ridícula en esos momentos. ¡Había escuchado a su hermanita y a su novio! ¡Y lo que hacían no eran cosas buenas!

Se escucharon pasos corriendo. Edward y Bella vieron hacia la puerta del vestidor y se encontraban Nessie y Jacob sonriendo.

-¡USA PROTECCIÓN BELLA! –Gritó Nessie.

-¡CUIDA A MI CUÑADA EDWARD! ¡TRATALA BIEN! -Le siguió la corriente Jacob.

-¿Qué? –Grito Bella sonrojándose.

Pero en ese instante Jacob y Nessie corrieron nuevamente.

-Ed-Ed-Edward, yo, yo, no, no sé que decir. –Balbuceo Bella.

-Eso fue extraño.

-¿Extraño? Edward. ¡Los escuchaste! ¡Querían que yo, que tu. Tú sabes…!

-Tu hermanita es divertida, y su novio igual.

-¿Jacob? ¡Él es un completo tarado!

-Pero Tanya dijo…

-Tanya confundió mi voz con la de mi hermanita, son muy parecidas, malinterpreto todo.

-Entiendo. Eh, ¿Bella?

-¿Si Edward?

-Con respecto a lo que le dije a Tanya…

- Y Edward con respecto lo que dijo Tanya, Jacob y Nessie…

-Yo. –Murmuraron los dos.

**¿Las deje en mal momento? okya.**

**Espero tener más reviwes, bueno, se suponía que iba a subir esta historia el Viernes, pero Fanfiction me stuvo mal y no me dejaba entar, después pensé el sabado, pero mis papás me llevaron de viaje. y bué ¡Aquí estoy ahora! El próximo capítulo lo pienso subier a más tardar el Miercoles o el Jueves.**

**Cierto, pensaba cambiar mi nombre, lo siento extraño (?) Asi que les aviso que sera algo como: "Andrea Cullen Mellark" o algo que se relacione con eso. Y eso es todo.**

**Espero sus reviews, si me los dan, Edward estará en su cama esta noche y de ustedes depende sus actos AKJSKDJGSHDFGDFHDJ (?). **

**¿Los merezco? *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre, los personajes son de Meyer, pero Bella me pertenece a mi, a mi y a nadie más (?).**

**Yo, no sé que decirles, lo lamento tanto, por ausentarme por más de una semana. Tenía mis exámenes, además estoy prácticando en mi academia de Ballet, haremos un nuevo festival, todo eso me ha mantenido ocupada. lo lamento. Si, si quieren pueden matarme en estos momentos. Lo merezco. ¡AÚN NO LO SUPERO! 26 Reviews y solo 3 capítulos, me hacen tán feliz, como cuando veo a la perfecta de mi Stewart 3. Okya, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos, well. ¿Qué son alertas? Ya les había comentando que no sé mucho de Fanfic y me les agradecería demasiado si me dijeran.**

**Les agradezco a todas: WhithMusicSong, Paty4Hale,ValeriaCullen303,carliecullen13, Elizabeth Swan Cullen,Lukiis Cullen,Robmy, Matiti Cullen Swan, Vale-Misty Cullen, Ingrid95, Edy, CaMuChI, Vale-Misty Cullen y a todas las que leen esta historia y no me dejan ningun Review, pero bueh, no importa aún así las amo.**

**A mi persona favorita sobre todo: 3twilighterslove.**

**no las interrumpo más. **

**Alice, ¡eres tan estupenda!**

-¡Esme no puedes hacerme esto! –mascullo Alice junto a su teléfono celular. -¿Qué me sugieres que haga? ¡Esto era para mañana! ¿Sábado? ¡No puedo! Esme, ¡No si, si esta bien! Gracias.

Alice colgó en su celular.

Esme le había dicho que necesitaba que retrasara por lo menos su fiesta un día. Cambiándola para el sábado. La pequeña Cullen tenía una nueva misión. Tenía que volver a anunciar a media escuela que su fiesta se había pospuesto hasta dos días más.

Ese grandioso jueves no fue el mejor de su vida, no esperen, si. Jasper estaba con ella.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? –Pregunto Jasper.

-Esme, eso sucede.

-¿Tu madre?

-Si, pospuso la fiesta a este sábado.

-No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o si?

-No, nada. ¡Solo que tengo que avisarle a media escuela del cambio!

-Ah, esa era la parte mala Jas.

Alice frunció el seño. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Por qué Emmett había desaparecido sin dejar rastro? ¡Se había llevado su mochila de cambio para el entrenamiento de porristas? Pero. ¡¿Que demonios hacia Emmett con una mochila rosa con bailarinas? Pero por ahora lo importante era la fiesta, si eso.

-Al, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que hiciste en la cafetería? Cuando anunciaste tu fiesta.

-¡Gran idea Jas! ¡Por eso te amo!

Y de una manera tan rápida y linda se tiro a los brazos de Jasper, plantándole un beso que este correspondió al instante.

¿Cómo no se le había a Alice ocurrido? Ah, si había un dios del olimpo enfrente de ella y además estaba pensando el idiota de su hermano Emmett y esa mochila.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Alice? –Pregunto Jasper, separándose de los labios de Alice.

-Solo quedan dos horas. Tengo mi entrenamiento y después artes. –Respondió Alice.

-Así que solo nos quedan dos horas más para vernos. –Mascullo Jasper mientras sostenía una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Alice se tenso cuando la mano de Jasper le rodio la cintura.

-¿Qu-qu-qué? ¿Ti-ti-tienes algo en me-mente? –Tartamudeo Alice.

-¿Qué imaginas en estos momentos mi querida Alice?

Alice no pudo contestar porque los labios de Jasper se plantaron sobre los de ella, conduciéndola cerca de los loquers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto el mayor de los Cullen seguía tratando de conquistar a la inigualable diosa Rosalie Hale. Le había dado un concierto, Rosalie le había aplaudido y le había pedido que le hiciera otro así en otro momento. Disfruto tanto esas dos horas, Rosalie no había dejado de sonreírle. Era tan hermosa. Muy bella. Era el amor de su vida.

-¡Mira que tarde es! ¡Tengo entrenamiento! –Dijo de mala gana Rosalie. No quería irse del lado de Emmett.

-¿Tanto? –Pregunto Emmett. –Solo faltan dos clases más, podemos brincárnoslas.

A Rosalie se le iluminaron los ojos. Quería hacerlo, podría hacerlo. De repente recordó a su admirador. No. No podía, ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona, no de Emmett, aunque deseaba con todo su corazón que ese fuera Emmett.

-No puedo Emmett, tu hermanita me mataría. –Respondió Rosalie.

-Pues bueno, pero no sé como le hará para entrenar hoy.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett?

-¡TARÁN! –Emmett saco una mochila rosa llena de dibujos de bailarinas de Ballet.

-¿Qué es eso Emmett?

-La mochila de Alice, Darling. Se la he quitado, estaba muy distraída. Y aquí la tienes.

-¡Dios Emmett! ¡He intentado quitarle esa mochila hace muchos años! ¡Y nunca he podido!

-¿Entonces…?

-No creo que le afecte a Alice, si falto solo un entrenamiento.

-¡Excelente! Además si faltas hoy, no creo que llegue a pasar algo interesante, no creo que alguna de esas tipas haga mal un Axel o caiga en Split y se rompa la cadera y mientras da vueltas en el aire aterrice sobre su trasero o se rompa la cadera por haberse subido mal a su pirámide.

-Emmett dejemos eso. Y los Axel´s solo son para patinaje artístico.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo veo todooooooos los días presentaciones de patinaje! ¡Y jamás los han mencionado!

-¿QUÉ TU QUE?

Rosalie lo miro de manera graciosa.

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso.

-No, no debiste. –Rosalie soltó una risita.

-¡Vamos, oh gran sexy Emmett!

-¡Ahre! ¡Tu si que sabes Rose!

-¡Camina Emmett! –Grito Rosalie sonrojándose.

-¡Vamooooooooos! –Canto.

Mientras caminaban juntos, Emmett hacia bromas por todo el pasillo. Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que dieran el toque. Y algunos estudiantes estaban fuera.

-¡Mira Rose, un par de tortolos enamorados!

-Es tan tierno –mascullo Rosalie. –Amor joven, un amor en donde…

-Se pude bromear. –Exclamo Emmett.

-¡Exacto! Así que Gran oso sexy Cullen. ¿Qué tienes en tu cochambrosa mente ahora?

-Avergonzar al chico, no sería mala idea. –Contesto Emmett- Rosie, pásame el balón de futbol (Es EUA. Por lo que es de futbol Americano) de ahí.

Rosalie tomo el balón que se encontraba en unas bancas y se los paso a Emmett. Emmett lo tomo y sin decir nada, con su brazo lanzador le atino a la cabeza del chico.

-¡Edward! –gritó Bella.

_¿Edward? -Pensó Emmett- ¡Demonios!_

Bella se arrodillo junto a Edward y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Edward contesta!

-Me dará una fuerte jaqueca lo presiento. –Consiguió mascullar Edward mientras se levantaba. - ¿QUIÉN FUE EL ESTUPIDO QUE LANZÓ ESE BALÓN?

-¡ROSALIE ! –Gritó Emmett mientras salía disparado por los pasillos.

-¡¿Qué? Emmett espera, ¡No me dejes! ¡Emmett! –Gritó Rosalie mientras salía corriendo en la misma dirección que había tomado Emmett.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Bella, mientras veía como Rosalie escapaba.

-Una emboscada, eso es lo que fue. –Contesto Edward mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Esto no es una guerra Edward. Emmett solo trataba de jugar.

-¿Emmett? –pregunto Edward. Bella asintió. -¡Con que ese mal nacido fue! ¡Lo mataré!

Bella lo cogió de la mano. Y Edward solo la miro. Y ahí se quedaron los dos, mirándose como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Bellita hermosa! –Exclamó Alice acercándose y metiéndose entre Edward y Bella. -¡Quítate Edward!

-¿Alice?

-La misma, no gastes mi nombre corazón.

Edward la miro de la manera más extraña, mientras Bella lanzaba algunas risitas.

-¿A qué no divinas? –Chilló Alice mientras se tiraba encima de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?

Bella suspiro, Alice era, Alice era… Alice drama Cullen, eso era lo que era.

-¡Mi mamá pospuso mi fiesta para el sábado! –chilló Alice, mientras hacia lagrimas falsas.

-Eso no es tan malo Alice –Dijo Bella.

-¡No lo es! ¿No lo es? –Miro a Edward- ¡Tu! Edward, ¡dile que es malo!

-Creo que Bella tiene razón.

Bella se ruborizó, Edward sonrió.

-¿Qué se tienen ustedes dos? –Pregunto Alice mientras los observaba a cada uno.

Esas sonrisas, esas miradas, esas afirmaciones, esas ruborizaciones, eso…

-¡BELLA! ¡Eres mi cuñada! –Exclamó Alice con Alegría mientras la abrazaba y daba saltitos. -¡Alguien por fin está con el idiota de mi hermanito! ¡Alguien que aguanta sus idioteces! No pensé que fueras tu Bella, pero ¡soy tan feliz! Mi mejor amiga con mi hermano.

-Alice, no... –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Bella mientras se miraban.

-¡Ven Bella! ¡Hay que anunciarlo! –Dijo Alice arrastrando a Bella.

-Alice, Edward, espera. –mascullo a fuerzas Bella.

-Alice, no puedes llevarte a mi novia de esa manera.

¿Novia? Edward había dicho ¿Novia? Pensó Bella, eso era imposible, no. Ella no era novia de él.

Edward tomo de Bella de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho. Bella inhalo su olor, era tan magnifico, si, eso era. Edward le beso la sien, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bella temblara.

-No es lo correcto. –Continuo Edward. –No es correcto raptar a la novia de tu hermano sin permiso, ¿No es así Bella?

-Eh, s- s- si. –Tartamudeo Bella.

-Bien, esta bien –Alice alzo sus brazos hacia el cuelo- Bellita, se cancelo la práctica. Se corren las clases, te veo en teatro.

-Adiós Alice –Dijo Bella.

-Así que soy tu novia –Dijo Bella tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Edward.

-En vista de Alice si, de los demás ¿importa? Y la tuya… no sé.

-Creo que, tengo que ir a clases. –Dijo Bella con timidez, mas de lo habitual.

-Supongo, Bella.

-¿Si?

-Ten.

Edward le entrego a Bella su chaqueta.

-Me dijiste que no te gustaba que las personas te vieran con el uniforme. –Continuo Edward.

¿Lo había mencionado? No, no ella no lo había dicho, ¿o si?

-Gracias, pero, ¿no te importa? Digo, ¿No te importa que todos me vean con tu chaqueta? Tiene tu nombre detrás grabado.

-No. –Le quito a Bella con delicadeza la chaqueta de las manos, se puso detrás de ella, y se la puso. –Te ves… perfecta.

-Gracias- Respondió al alago Bella.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Te veo en la salida…

Edward rozo su nariz con el cuello de Bella, esa sensación era poderosa, su aliento estaba en su cuello.

-… Querida novia.

Bella se quedo estática en su lugar mientras Edward caminaba por el pasillo y se perdía en el. Bella sabía una cosa, ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Estaba mucho mas que eso.

Reaccionó por el ruido de la campana.

-¡Mierda! –dijo.- No teatro, no.

Y salío corriendo hacia el salón, tubo demasiada suerte, la loca de su maestra no había llegado, Alice estaba sentada observando una revista de modas, pero…

Tanya Denali estaba ahí mirándola con el más asqueroso odio.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Siéntense! –se anunció la profesora Rinks. - ¡Esta mañana tuve una idea tan genial!

-Cuanto a que quiere que actuemos como perros como la última vez –Mascullo Alice que estaba justamente a lado de Bella

-Espero que no, no quiero recordar de nuevo eso. –dijo en el tono más bajo posible Bella para que nadie la pudiera escuchar

-¡Bien! ¡En este frasco! –La maestra Rinks saco un frasco y lo empezó a mover de lado a lado. –Hay nombres de películas, así que yo diré quien pasa y actuarán la película.

Y lo que había dicho se cumplió, la mayoría paso, incluso Alice, eran las películas más conocidas "Titanic" "La bella y la bestia" "ET" Todo, no sé que mas, pero eran demasiados.

-Los siguientes serán. –Anunció Rinks. –Tanya Denali y …

_Por lo que mas quieran que no sea yo, por favor no, pensó Bella._

_-… Isabella swan._

-Joder.

-Bien, señorita Denali, señorita Swan pasen al frente y saquen un papel.

-¡Yo lo haré! – Dijo Tanya, que metió rápidamente su mano en le frasco- es… ¿Harry Potter?

_**(Le sugiero que en esta parte escuchen "Deep Shadows de T.T.L")**_

_**-**_¿Harry Potter? ¿Cómo puedo actuar Harry Potter?

-Fácil, ten – La señora Rinks le tendió un palo a Bella.- Es una barita, tenla, úsala, como si fuera tu vida.

-Bien- susurro Bella.

-Tanya haz lo mismo.

-De acuerdo. –Afirmo Tanya.

-Tu. –Apunto a Bella- Serás Harry.

-¡Pero si es hombre! –Reclamó Bella.

-Shhhhhhhh. Y usted. –Apunto a Tanya. – Sera Voldemort.

-Me parece excelente, Voldemort siempre gana.

Bella no sabía si realmente reírse de lo que Tanya había dicho, estaba segura que esa bruja no había el libro o por lo menos ver alguna de esas películas. Tanya era tan estúpida.

-¿cómo se supone que actuaré esto? –pregunto Bella.

-Tu imaginación lo hará por ti querida. –Le contesto la maestra Rinks.

-Bien. –Dijo Bella molesta.

Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse en su lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es la chaqueta de mi novio! –Gritó Tanya.

Demonios, Tanya lo había visto, pero lo peor de todo, ella se estaba acercando a Bella como una fiera asechando a su presa, pero eso no fue lo peor, Tanya tenía ese maldito palo en su mano.

Mierda.

**¿Merezco un Review? *-***

**Tambien las invito a que lean mi otra historia. "**Esta soy yo Este eres tu**" Quiero meterle diversión, así que si les gusto está, les encantará la otra, lo sé. Okya, es todo. Espero sus hermosos Reviews.**

**Cualquier cosa, pueden seguirme en Twitter: skylightsdawn **

**O también mandarme un ask: http : / / ask . fm / skylightsdawn (Le quitan los espacios).**

**Andrea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de la perfecta de Meyer, solo que Bella es mía, cómo Edward también, así que, ¡No los miren!**

**Well, lamento no haber actualizado desde hace mucho y lo lamento demasiado. He estado ocupada, creanme que yo también detesto cuando una persona tarda en actualizar, pero es, en si lo detesto, les prometo que actualizaré pronto, no les diré cuando, pero lo intentaré. Por cierto, les agradezco todos sus Reviews, apenas el cuarto capítulo y ya tengo 33 *-* me emocioné demasiado, lo juro. **

**Yo sé que se dieron cuenta cambie mi nombre por "Call me Stewart" es el definitivo lo juro, well, soy Krisbians y me encanta mi Stewart y quería algo de ella. Así que este es definitivo.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi favorita: 3twilighterslove.**

**¡Aléjate de mi bruja!**

-Aw. –Chilló Bella cuando le colocaron la bolsa de hielo en su frente. –Eso duele.

-Lo lamento querida, pero es la única manera de que te baje la hinchazón de la frente, Denali debió haberte golpeado fuerte –Susurró la enfermera.

Bella aún no podía creer que Tanya se le había lanzado encima después de haberla visto con la chaqueta de Edward. ¿Quién podría pensar que Denali podía hacer eso? ¡Absolutamente nadie! Y mientras tanto la profesora Rinks no se opuso, porque para ella, la pelea entre Bella y Tanya era la reinterpretación de Harry y Voldemort. ¿Qué es lo que tenía en su cerebro esa mujer? Denali la había amenazado con el palo ese que usaba como varita, hasta ¡le lanzó una silla! Bella solo corría para escapar de Tanya que se había puesto como una fiera.

-No tanto como yo le cause. –Murmuro Bella para si misma, más que para la enfermera que le estaba atendiendo.

Bella no se había quedado atrás, hace algunos meses gracias a Charlie había asistido a defensa personal por unas semanas. Y las práctico con Tanya. Al menos esas patadas que la hacían caer en los entrenamientos habían dado frutos. No pudo romperle ningún hueso a Denali, pero había hecho que su nariz sangrará. Eso fue un buen avance. Todo el salón estaba preocupado cuando vieron como Tanya se le lanzaba a Bella, dejando atrás todo lo relacionado con su reinterpretación de Harry Potter, pero para la profesora Rinks, solo fue algo entretenido. Pero cuando Tanya estaba a punto de lastimar a Bella en la cara, Alice justo a tiempo logró quitársela de encima, Le había dicho a la señorita Rinks que ella era Ginny y que solo trataba de ayudar a Harry que era Bella. Por lo que Rinks solo asintió y dio terminada la clase.

Tanya fue escoltada por su ejército de clones. Jessica y Lauren. Que la llevaron directamente a su casa, mientras tanto Bella se había conformado con una sola visita hacia la enfermería.

-Bells, no puedo creer que la perra de Tanya te haya hecho eso. ¡Por Dios! ¡Mírate! En estos momentos pareces alguien quien fue golpeada –Gritó Alice, sacando su lado dramático.

-Alice, me golpearon, ¿No lo vez? Por eso estoy así. –Mascullo Bella.- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, baja la voz, me duele tanto la cabeza.

-¡Mírate Bella!

-No me puedo ver Alice.

-Cierto. –Sonrío. –Pobre Bells, hoy yo seré tu enfermera y te cuidaré todo el día, le diré a Rose que también me ayude. Necesito ver su reacción cuando le cuente lo que te hizo Tanya.

-Alice…

Rosalie era muy sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de Bella. La consideraba una hermanita menor, ella sabía que Bella era algo débil en algunos momentos, por lo que optaba en protegerla, en cambio con Alice, Alice podía protegerse sola, ella lo tenía muy claro.

-Bella. ¡Tienes que quedarte a dormir en mi casa!

-No puedo, Charlie, yo…

-Hace unos minutos lo llamé, le conté todo, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo a que te quedarás a dormir en mi casa, saldrá esta noche.

-¿Y qué hay de mis cosas Alice?

-Tu querido novio irá a tu casa y las recogerá, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

¿Novio? Pensó Bella, Ella no tenía ningún nov… ¡Edward! ¡Por supuesto! La mentira que había dicho Edward a Alice acerca de ellos dos. Lo había olvidado por completo cuando Tanya le salto encima. Que estúpida era. Ella se encontraba en la enfermería por su mentira, todo era culpa de Edward.

-Ah, claro, si, Edward. –Susurro Bella.

-¡Ven! –chilló Alice levantando a Bella. –Las clases por fin terminaron, es hora de irnos Belly Bells.

-No me digas así. –Escupió molesta.

-¿O qué? –La reto Alice.

-No amanecerás en un buen estado Alice. Tu ni tus preciados Bolsos, tacones y lo demás que este en tú armario.

-No te atreverías.

-Pruébame Cullen, puedo hacer lo que quiera, mi parte oscura saldrá a flote.

-Con razón le gustas a Edward Bella.

¿Ella? ¿Gustarle a Edward? Alice estaba completamente equivocada, Ella jamás estaría en la mira de Edward. No, nunca, jamás.

-Como digas Alice.

Bella suspiro. Ella si quería gustarle a Edward. Ella lo quiso desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se toparon. ¿Por qué Edward no la quería?

-Rose…

Bella miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrarse en el Porshe, Alice sostenia el teléfono mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-… Claro, ven, es urgente… ¿Mi fiesta? ¿Vestido? Nada de eso, se pospuso hasta el sábado, ajám, si claro, podremos ir de compras hoy. ¿Bella? No, no creo que le importe, Okay, bien, adiós Rosie.

-Excelente. –Dijo Bella a si misma, mientras cerraba los ojos…

Y se dormía. Escucho como el motor del auto de Alice se encendía, después cómo Alice encendía la radio y se escuchaba "Fly / I Believe I Can Fly". Después de eso, todo fue silencio, silencio que solo duro unos cuantos minutos, incluso algunas horas.

-Bella. –Susurro Alice en el oído de Bella. –Bells, despierta, llegamos. Bella.

Pero nada, Bella seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Y le gustaba estar ahí.

-Bella. – Canturrió Alice.

Pero Isabella no despertaba, no quería hacerlo.

-¡MIERDA! ¡ISABELLA SWAN DESPIERTA YA!

Alice toco el claxon del auto haciendo que Bella se sobresaltará y dará un salto que ocasionó que se golpeará la cabeza con la parte de arriba del coche.

-Fuck, no, mi cabeza, no. –Dijo Bella mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –Alice, por lo que más quieras solo déjame dormir unos minutos, después jugaremos, ¿si?

-No jugaré contigo Bella.

-Jugaras a "vistamos a Bella como las barbies fashonistas" ni lo sueñes Alice.

-¡Bella tenemos que comprar tu vestido para el sábado!

-Alice, ¡Yo ya tengo mi vestido! –gritó Bella mientras se acomodaba más en el asiento haciéndose bolita.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Me llevaste el Lunes de compras para tu fiesta, recuérdalo tontita.

-¡No puede ser posible! Yo debo recordar cuando hice eso, pero nada.

-.

-¿Qué?

-La blusa… -Bella señalo a Alice- Esa te la compraste el Lunes.

-No, yo lo recordaría…

-Vimos a Jasper y te pusiste en forma de espía ese día.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!

-Solo menciono a Jasper y lo recuerdas… -Mascullo Bella mientras cerraba los ojos.- Ahora, si no sigues interrumpiendo. Dormiré.

-Bien.

Después de que Alice dijera eso, hubo un gran silencio, un silencio muy sospechoso.

-¡Hola Edward!...

¿Edward? ¿Qué? ¿El aquí?

-¿Estas disponible en estos verdad hermanito? Aja, no, no estoy sola. Bien, compro. No Edward no te pediré que lleves mis bolsas. Si, era eso, ¿Vendrías a…? Vaya que eficiente, dejaré abierto, bien, adiós.

Bella no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho Alice, solo había escuchado Edward, eso era lo único que, ¿Le interesaba?

-Me iré Bella, iré a comprar con Rose, nos vemos luego, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí hasta la hora que quieras, chao.

-Cállate y lárgate Alice, déjame sola en este maldito coche.

-Adiós Belly, te veré, olvídalo.

Bella se quedo dormida cuando Alice salió del auto.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, incluso él estaba presente en sus sueños. Soñaba que Edward la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba a quién sabe dónde y no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero le encantaba la idea de estar con él, tan cerca de él, se imagino su olor, su exquisito olor de siempre, sus brazos fuertes que la apretaban hacia su pecho como lo había hecho por primera vez, se imaginaba su hermosa cara, sus profundos ojos verdes, su sorprendente sonrisa y sus, sus, embriagantes labios, ¿qué se sentiría posar sus labios encima de los de él?

-Bésame Edward…-murmuro consiente, estaba dormida, pero no de una manera profunda, ella seguía hablando en sueños.

-¿Estas segura Bella? –Murmuro la voz a la Bella le encantaba Escuchar.

-¡Edward! –Gritó Bella, parándose casi de golpe, pero no lo logró porque nos enormes brazos la tenían sujetada.

Después de todo no había sido un sueños, Edward si la tenía en brazos, él sonreía, mientras Bella, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos como actuar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo. Acababa de decir algo que podría, podría o puede cambiar todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis, Lamento no haber subido un capítulo por más de dos semanas, creo. Pero fue un bloqueo, lo jurom además estoy enun tiempo de proyectos y no debo de dar esxplicaciones, okya. **

**Les agradezco a ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODAS sus favoritos y alertas y reviews. ¿Saben cuántos mensajes hay en mi msm? Todos son de esta historia y de la otra que tengo KAJDKLDJS, Me encanta. **

**5 Capítulos y 43 reviews, me emocionan. ¿Creen que con este llegue a los 50? **

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi Frupli: 3twilighterslove.**

**Capitulo seis.**

**Mentiras, verdades, descubrimientos.**

-¿Lo entendiste Rosalie? –Preguntó Alice, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es confuso Al, ¿en serio tu planeaste eso tu solita?

-¡No soy tonta Rosalie!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero. ¿Por qué Edward y Bella?

-Los tortolitos tienen algo entre manos, Rose. Y yo tengo que averiguarlo. ¡Los dos son novios! Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado.

-Pero algún día lo serán Alice…

-Claro que si, pero, por alguna extraña razón me lo dijeron hoy. Y si en verdad fueran novios ahora, Bella me lo habría dicho, además el rostro de sorpresa de Bella…

-Entonces…

-¡Venganza! –gritó Alice parándose de la silla y poniendo las manos en la mesa haciendo que esta e moviera un poco y que Rosalie casi tirara su bebida.

-Bien, hoy, pero, ¿No crees que es muy exagerado?

-Yo sé lo que hago Rose…

-Planeas dejar en ridículo a Bella. ¡Pero si aquí el que te mintió fue Edward!

-También tengo algo para él Rose, Mary Alice Cullen, siempre tiene planes bajo las mangas.

-Pero si ahora no tienes mangas Alice…

-¡Es un dicho Rose!

-¿Tendremos que ir a comprar todoooo eso que dijiste Alice?

-Por supuesto –Asintió Alice.- El juego esta por comenzar.

Las dos se levantaron de la mesa en donde estaban y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia las tiendas del centro comercial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya no tengo ni una puta idea de que hacer! –Grito Emmett dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Por qué Emmett? –Pregunto Jasper, apoyándose en la pared.

-¡Tu hermana Jasper! La fiesta de Alice, será el sábado, ¡Ya no mañana! Y ¡Yo invite a Bella por culpa de Edward! Bueno técnicamente le dije si quería ir a la fiesta, no conmigo, pero… ¡Ese no es el caso!

-¿Y?

-¡Que Edward no me ha dicho ni que jodidos piensa hacer!

-Tú metiste a Edward en eso Emmett, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No –Dijo Emmett desviando la mirada.

-Si, ahora tu pedazo de idiota debes arreglarlo. –murmuró Jasper tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo? –lloriqueo Emmett tapando se la cara.

-Díselo a Bella….

-Eso es lo que trataba de evitar Jasper. ¡Gracias por tu no consejo!

-¡No me dejaste terminar Emmett! Díselo a Bella, cuéntale tu plan y… Dejaras a Edward como el ridículo enamorado, diciéndole a Bella su secreto, así ya tienes una venganza, dejando a Edward muy apenado.

-¿Jasper te he dicho que eres re awesome? ¡Si fueras mujer te besaría en estos momentos!

-Aléjate de mi Emmett, no me gusta para nada tu mirada. –Murmuro Jasper asustado, mientras retrocedía.

-¡Ni que fuera gay!

-¡Gracias Dios! –gritó Jasper mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y miraba hacia el techo.

-Sé que te pareces algo a tu hermana, pero, ¡Ni muerto! ¡Rosalie es la única mujer especial para mí!

-Dios ¡Rosalie! –Gritó alguien desde la puerta, haciendo que Emmett y Jasper voltearan. – ¡Demonios! Corre Edward, ¡Ahora!

-¿Bella? –murmuró Emmett.- ¡Bella! Shit, ¡Alcánzalos Jasper!

-¡¿Por qué yo Emmett?

-¡No sé! ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! ¡Jasper corre! –Gritó arrastrando la última palabra.

-¡Tu igual idiota! –Le gritó Jasper a Emmett también.

Los dos salieron de la habitación de Emmett lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo. Estaba completamente vacío. Como si hubieran desaparecido.

-¡Registra toda la casa Jasper! Eso Bella no lo puede saber, ¡No tenía que haberse enterado! –chillo Emmett.

-Deja de llorar idiota y hazlo tú también. ¡No soy tu esclavo!

-Eso es lo que tú piensas… -susurro Emmett.

-¡Emmett! Escuche eso. –Dijo molesto Jasper.

-¡Coño! Dejaremos para después esta conversación. Ahora, ¡Encontremos a Bella!

Los dos fueron hacia la planta baja, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para que Bella no los escuchase.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Me están buscando! Emmett me quiere encontrar, no sé de qué manera me querrá callar, estoy muerta, no muerta, no, refrita. –Dijo Bella presa del pánico.

-Bella, tranquilízate… -Dijo Edward tratando de calmarla.

-¡No puedo! Tu lo escuchaste, ¿cierto? Moriré.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Y en camino unas risas.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿De mi pena? Te lo agradezco.

-Eres muy dramática Bella, de eso me rio, lograrías ser una buena actriz.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Mira el lado positivo-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Es mejor que me lo digas ahora, porque yo no veo nada positivo ahora.

-Bueno, los dos estamos sentados aquí, en mi habitación, Emmett y Jasper están a bajo. Y no se les ocurrió revisar aquí de primero, y no creo que lo hagan.

-No todo es cierto Edward. Estamos aquí sentados apoyándonos en la puerta para oír si están cerca y lo último es suerte de que Emmett sea un tarado.

-Todo esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras ido de chismosa a espiar al cuarto de mi hermano. –Soltó Edward, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Bella.

-Corrección Edward. Fui al baño, me perdí, iba a entrar al cuarto de Emmett, ¡Pensé que era el tuyo! Tu casa es enorme. –Edward sonrió.- Y fue coincidencia que mientras yo llegaba, él hablaba de Rosalie, después tú llegaste y te grité que corriéramos. Fin de la historia. –Dijo Bella mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-También eso podía ser verdad.

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa Cullen? –Pregunto Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no. –Musito Edward con un tono de sarcasmo en el. -Dejando todo esto a un lado. ¿Dónde crees que este revisando Emmett ahora?

-Créeme que no quiero saber. –Dijo Bella mientras cerraba los ojos. –No quiero saberlo…

-¿Te imaginas si revisaran aquí aho…

-¡FALTA LA HABITACIÓN DE EDWARD EMMETT, ES LA ÚLTIMA! –Gritaron desde alguna parte de afuera.

Bella abrió los ojos mirando con pánico a Edward.

-¡Los invocaste! –le gritó Bella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Le respondió Edward.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Bella con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé si te guste… -Murmuro Edward ruborizándose.

-Ahora haría lo que sea Edward. –Dijo Bella mirándolo. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba?

-Bien –Dijo Edward parándose y jalándola suavemente del suelo, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran casi juntos.

-Ed – edw – Edward, ¿Qu, q, qué haces? –Trato de preguntar Bella con una voz tranquila, pero el tartamudeo hizo que su voz fallara.

-Mi plan Bella, tranquila. –Dijo suspirando. –Primero, debo quitarle el seguro a la puerta…

-¡No! –Gritó Bella oponiéndose.

-Es el plan, necesito hacer esto. ¿Confías en mí?

Bella miro a Edward, Edward parecía, ¿indeciso? Pero sus ojos parecían de otra cosa, ahí observo seguridad, siempre había confiado en el, ¿por qué no hacerlo también ahora?

-Si. –Susurro.

-Bien –Dijo Edward. –Bien.

Edward llevo a Bella hacia su cama, Bella estaba nerviosa, ya tenía en mente en que consistía el plan de Edward.

-Tranquila –Le susurró Edward muy cerca de su oído. –Déjate llevar Bells.

Y así Bella lo hizo. Edward le empezó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz su cuello, haciendo que Bella lanzara unos pequeños jadeos. Después le empezó a propiciar pequeños besos, empezando desde su cuello, hasta ir bajando. Bella permanecía quieta, No sabia que hacer. Edward estaba casi encima de ella, pero ella se encontraba en una especie de shock.

-Si no cooperas Bella, esto no funcionara. –Dijo Edward, Bella le miro, y vio que sus ojos verdes esmeralda se habían oscurecido, después observo la posición de como se encontraban. –Vamos Bella.

Edward seguía dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura de esta. Edward paro unos segundos y observo los labios de Bella. Bella hizo lo mismo. Estaban muy cerca. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Habían estado enamorados desde el primer momento en que sus miradas chocaron. Habían deseado eso mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Edward empezó a acercarse a ella, Bella hacia lo mismo. Estaban mucho más cerca, podían sentir las respiraciones del que tenían en frente, Bella podía sentir las pestañas de Edward en su frente, Bella no podía aguantar más, quería eso, necesitaba ese beso. Y de una manera muy rápida ella alzo un poco más su cara, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. Edward se sorprendió del movimiento de Bella, pero no se apartó, los dos se correspondieron. Bella llevo inmediatamente sus manos hacia el cabello de Edward, envolviendo sus manos ahí. Seguían besándose, sus labios cabían la perfección uno encima del otro, era una danza sin fin. Los dos se habían olvidado de que la puerta estaba sin seguro, de que Emmett y Jasper los buscaban, solo se concentraban en ellos dos. Únicamente en ellos. Bella, bajo sus brazos del cabello de Edward y empezó a recorrer su espalda, ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer eso? Demasiado. Edward también lo hizo, recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Bella con sus manos, haciendo que Bella gimiera de placer.

Se apartaron unos segundos para poder respirar, pero Edward siguió besándola en el cuello, en los hombros, en el sus labios. Edward no aguanto mucho, tomo a Bella de la cara suavemente y volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los de Bella, pero ese beso no había sido tan delicado como el primero, para nada. Era mucho más apasionado. Bella tomo los pliegues de la camisa de Edward y se la empezó a subir, dejando en unos segundos con la parte de arriba completamente desnudo. Comenzó a recorrer su pecho con sus manos, Edward gimió, Bella sonrió al escuchar eso. Siguió haciéndolo, siguió deleitándose al tocar el pecho desnudo de Edward.

En un momento rápido Edward giro su cuerpo haciendo que Bella quedará completamente encima de él. Bella lo miró de manera extraña, Edward solo la miro con lujuria, tomo su camisa de ella y se la saco, tiro la camisa y callo por alguna parte de la recamara de él. Bella se ruborizo, esta solo en sujetador, con su sujetador verde azulado. Edward la miró como si Bella fuera la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo, porque ella lo era para él. Los dos estaban siendo dominados por la lujuria, volvieron a juntar sus labios, haciendo el beso más apasionado.

Ese era el primer beso de Bella, había sido con la persona que amaba.

Edward y Bella estaba sumergidos en su burbuja. Bella llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón de Edward, estaba a punto de bajárselos hasta que una voz los sorprendió.

-PUTA MADRE JASPER. ¡AQUÍ HAY PORNO! –Gritó Emmett tapándose los ojos.

Bella y Edward se enderezaron.

Jasper llego corriendo hacia la habitación de Edward, los miro menos de unos segundos y se llevo las manos hacia los ojos.

Bella se ruborizo aún más y se percato que solo estaba en sujetador y se tapo con la sábana de la cama de Edward, Edward sonrió.

-¡CIERREN LA PUERTA CUANDO USTEDES HAGAN SUS COCHINADAS! –Chilló Emmett, mientras se volteaba, tomaba la cerradura y cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

Bella y Edward se miraron, la primera seguía ruborizada, Edward estaba sonriendo, había disfrutado demasiado.

Edward se acercó lentamente hacia Bella y le susurro.

-Acabo de cumplir dos deseos este día. El tuyo de esta mañana mientras te tenía en mis brazos y me pediste que te besará y el mío al momento en que tu susurraste el "Bésame Edward".

**¿Merezco algún review? ¿las deje mal? ¿las decepcione? ¿quieren una donut?**

**Bué, hasta ahora, todo ha sido color de rosas, y todo esto, pero creanme que habrán dos personitas que no les dejarán fáciles a Edward y Bella *inserten aquí la risa malvada* okya.**

**Tambien les invito a leer mi otra historia.**

**"Esta soy yo. Este eres tu"**

**Les juro que no se dececpionarán.**

**Las ama, Andrea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, si, lo sé pueden matarme, insultarme, lo que quieran hacerme, porque lo merezco, estuve mucho tiempo perdida, pero aquí estoy y les prometeré una sorpresa. El viernes les subiré un capítulo de esta historia, promesa.**

**Pero, ¿A que no adivinan? Hoy es 9 de Abril, mi ídola esta cumpliendo años asdfghkl. 22 aún no lo puedo creer, entonces este capítulo es especial para mi por este día. *Aplausos* Además gracias por sus comentarios, alerta y favoritos. 6 cápítulos y 57 reviews, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! La historia un no termina, creo que faltan 3 o 4 capítulos, no sé. **

**Y sus comenatrios me hacen tan feliz. Ya sé como responderles, así que lo hare y para los anon, gracias por escribir, en el último capítulo les diré palabras a los que me mandan reviews, y para los que leen la historia y no dejan review, gracias por leerme. Y para la persona que me dijo que me hará un altar asdfghkl, me emocioné cuando lo leí, thank you.**

**Capítulo 7.**

**Misiones.**

-No podré bórrame jamás esas horribles imágenes de ellos. ¡Lo estaban haciendo con la fucking puerta abierta! –Chilló Emmett poniendo sus manos en la cara.- ¿Quién demonios hace eso? ¡Dime quién!

Jasper suspiro.

-Tal vez ellos Emmett, no sé.

-Bella sabe todo. ¡Todo! No sé que haré y no pienso subir a reclamarle. ¿Y si me los encuentro en pleno acto sexual? Olvídalo.

-No seas asqueroso.

-No lo soy, estoy hablando de lo que vi. ¡De lo que vi Jasper!

-Yo igual lo vi Emmett…

-Calla lacayo, yo lo vi más tiempo, yo quede más perturbado.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Preguntó Jasper levantando un poco la voz. -¿Y quién dijo que yo tampoco? ¡Pero si tú ya tienes la mente sucia Emmett!

-No le hables así a tu rey. Yo vi cuando Bella le iba a bajar los pantalones a mi hermano ¡A mi hermano! Yo no quería ver eso, espera…

-¡Tu no eres mi rey!

-¡Que te calles! Espera. –Repitió Emmett, tratando de acomodar bien sus pensamientos, en esos momentos tenía la mente revuelta. –Edward y Bella lo iban a hacer ahí…

-Los dos lo vimos Emmett. ¿Tu crees que no?

-¡Calla lacayo! Yo mando aquí ahora, tu rey ha carburado. ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que Alice dijo lo de su fiesta?

-Creo, ya fueron, menos de un día, menos de unas horas. ¡Idiota, fue hoy! –Le respondió Jasper con todo el sarcasmo que podía poner en esa oración. – Y te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez. ¡No soy tu jodido lacayo!

-Caya laca… -Jasper le lanzo una mirada envenenada. –Siervo. Mira idiota, fue hoy, hoy, ¡Hoy yo invité a Bella! Hoy cante, hoy mire a tu hermana, hoy mire esa porquería, el hoy me pareció como si fueran semanas.

-A lo que quieres llegar es a que…

-¡Que hoy Edward parecía una niña asustada al querer invitar a Bella! Y ahora, los dos, ahí arriba, a punto de hacer, ¡eso!

-¿Y?

-Coño Jasper. ¿Te haces al tarado o lo eres? Edward, no se como estuvo, pero ni siquiera se le acercaba a Bella y ahora. ¡Los encontramos así de cariñosos! –Chilló Emmett con cara de horror.

-Y me estas diciendo que tu hermano menor te ha ganado en hacerlo con Bella, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Y no me encuentro en una situación agradable de hablar de eso contigo Jasper, es incomodo.

-Pareces niña.

-No. Otra cosa darling es que suene asqueroso.

-Algún día lo harás Emmett, llámalo por su nombre.

-¿Es enserio?

-Yo no le veo ninguna gracia, no es nada del otro mundo, sexo, es todo.

-¡Jasper! ¡Suena espantoso hasta cuando lo dices tu!

-Emmett…

-Puta, ya. ¡SEXO! ¿Eso es a lo que querías llegar? ¡Lo dije! Y Mierda. ¡VI A EDWARD Y A BELLA A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO! ¿CONTENTO?

Jasper miró a Emmett de una manera sorprendida, haciendo que Emmett lo mirada incrédulo, Jasper hizo el ademan de llevarse la mano a la garganta y mover la mano de ahí, haciendo que Emmett se confundiera aún más.

-¿Qué? Ahora te quedarás callado Jasper, no lo creo. ¿No es así cómo querías que lo dijera? ¡VI, –se corrigió- VIMOS A EDWARD Y A BELLA A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO!

Y de manera inmediata se escucharon un par de gritos…

Y Emmett comprendió todo de manera inmediata los gestos de Jasper hacia él, comprendió que le decía que cerrara su boca, porque Alice y Rosalie estaban ahí.

-Joder, la he cagado. –Susurro Emmett.

Alice y Rosalie se quedaron paralizadas. No creían ni una pizca de lo que Emmett acababa de decir. Pero se les hizo más confuso, cuando se imaginaron a la pequeña y tímida Bella, haciendo eso, su Bella, su Bella ya había crecido.

Se armó un incomodo silencio que en vez de parecer minutos, parecieron horas.

Rosalie se arto.

-¿Cómo que ustedes dos vieron a Edward y a Bella? –Preguntó Rosalie fulminando con su mirada a Jasper y a Emmett.

Ellos se miraron, esperando a que alguno de ellos dos contestará la pregunta de Rosalie, no era difícil, además Emmett ya había sacado toda su información al momento de gritarlo, como si no fuera la gran cosa, había revelado todo.

Rosalie no aparto la mirada, si no al contrario, seguía observándolos, como un león a su presa, haciendo que Emmett se sintiera algo cohibido.

-¡Juro que no sé absolutamente nada! –Soltó Emmett mientras subía las manos a su cabeza como un ladrón cuando es descubierto.

-Idiota. –murmuro Jasper, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Alice.

-A ver par de estúpidos. –Escupió Rosalie. - ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben?

-¡Rose! –Gritó Alice- No estamos jugando a los policías, déjamelo a mí. –Miro a Jasper.- Querido Jassy, ¿verdad que me lo dirás?

-Si Jassy creo que deberías obedecer a Alice. –Se burlo Emmett.

-Mierda. Claro Alice.

Jasper les contó todo lo sucedido, desde el principio hasta el final acerca de todo lo que habían vivido esas horas, omitiendo únicamente cual fue la razón por la cual Emmett buscaba a Bella.

-Entiendo. –Suspiro Alice. –Ahora tengo más razones para hacer lo que te dije Rose.

-¿Qué es enana? –Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad Emmett.

Rosalie suspiro.

-¡Venganza! –Gritó demasiado fuerte.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh –La cayó Rosalie. –Si quieres que tu estúpido plan funcioné deberías bajar la voz, porque te recuerdo que Edward y Bella están ahí arriba en estos momentos.

-Creo que no nos deberíamos preocupar por eso, ellos deben de estar muy ocupados. –Dijo Emmett consiguiendo que todos los que estaban ahí lo miraran. -¡Mátenme! Perdón, solo hablaba con la verdad.

-Dinos tu plan Ali. –Musitó Jasper.

Alice sonrió.

-Bien, no pienso hacer esas estúpidas bromas que Emmett siempre hace. Esto es mejor, he comprado muchas cosas para llevar a cabo mi plan. No es tan difícil, pero tenemos que comenzar ahora, porque aún es de día.

-Entonces, esto, eh, ¿lo haremos de noche?

-Por supuesto Emmett, ¿cómo crees que asustaremos a Edward y a Bella en plena luz del día? –Inquirió Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bella, al menos di algo. –Suplico Edward.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Edward? Estoy en un estado de shock.

-Al menos puedes decir, "Si Edward, yo también siento lo mismo." O algo así, joder, nunca había tenido una conversación así.

-¿Jamás?

-Sabes Bella, creo que nunca es un sinónimo de jamás. –Contrataco Edward.

-Muy chistoso. No sé Edward, yo, yo, creo que… tu mismo te debiste de haber dado cuenta, ¿no? Te correspondí, pensé que había quedado claro a la hora en que tú y yo hicimos eso.

-Pensé que actuabas.

-Por supuesto, actuaba. Seguí actuando cuando Emmett nos dejo solos, cuando tú me dijiste eso y de manera inmediata la ronda de besos continúo. Claro, si, estaba actuando.

-El sarcasmo no es lo mejor en estos momentos Bella.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No.

-Lo estas.

-He dicho que no.

Suspiró. Edward le había declarado sus sentimientos hacia Bella, él supuso que era un buen momento para hacerlo, pues lo era, de alguna manera, él la había besado a ella. Aunque en un principio todo fue una trampa para despistar a Emmett, en unos segundos se había convertido en algo intimo, algo personal para ellos, Emmett nunca llego a importar. Después de que Emmett los interrumpió, Edward se puso en un termino romántico y le había dicho a Bella lo que sentía por ella, desde el primer momento en que él la había visto a ella, le conto el plan de Emmett, le había dicho todo lo que él había tratado de hacer para poder estar a su lado. Bella se había quedado en silencio unos minutos, y todos esos minutos fueron un dolor para Edward. ¿Y qué tal si Bella no lo correspondía?

Pero fue todo lo contario, cuando Edward estaba a punto de pedirle perdón, y también decirle que no quería perder su amistad por unos sentimientos, Bella se le había ido encima y había pegado sus labios con los de él.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, los dos, en la cama de él, abrazados, besándose. Todos esos minutos habían sido perfectos de todas las maneras posibles. Edward que tanto había soñado tener a Bella entre sus brazos lo había conseguido. Y Bella que se preguntaba diariamente que se sentiría estar entre los brazos de Edward, lo había experimentado por primera vez. Aunque todo eso inquietaba a Edward, haciendo que llegarán a esa conversación incomoda.

-Yo sé que si. –Afirmó Edward. –Y sé como arreglarlo.

Edward junto sus labios con los de ella. Bella no puedo seguir con la falsedad de estar molesta con él, no podía. Era imposible. Sus labios seguían pegados, seguían besándose, sus labios cabían perfectamente uno encima de otro. Parecía una danza sin fin. El beso había comenzado casi como una caricia, después poco a poco fue incrementando el nivel, porque al final resulto ser casi violento. Edward no puedo controlar sus manos, pues recorrían la espalda y espalda baja de Bella, tocando todo a su paso. Y Bella no tampoco había perdido su tiempo, sus brazos descansaban en el pecho de Edward, mientras sus manos luchaban contra la timidez, y lo logró, logro que sus manos pudieran tomar la playera de Edward y quitársela como lo había hecho la primera vez, las manos de Bella recorrieron lentamente el pecho de Edward.

Cuando separaron sus labios, para buscar algo de aire, Edward no perdió el tiempo y sus labios se fueron directamente al cuello de ella, haciendo que Bella lanzará unos gemidos bajos, dando como resultado que Edward sonriera y volviera a juntar sus labios con los de ella, y si el anterior beso había resultado casi violento, el beso que se daban en esos momentos era mucho mejor.

-¡VENGANZA! –Gritó Alice desde la parte baja de la casa.

Edward y Bella separaron sus labios y se incorporaron de la cama.

-Eso no me suena bien Edward. –Dijo Bella mientras se enderezaba mejor y se bajaba de la cama. –No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-Ni yo. –Murmuro Edward mientras se vestía. –No sé porque siento que esa "venganza" para nosotros, estoy seguro.

-Concuerdo con eso, creo que será mejor que, bajemos a escuchar.

Y así lo hicieron, salieron del cuarto de Edward y se quedaron en las escaleras. Vieron que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice estaban ahí discutiendo.

-Dinos tu plan Ali. –Musitó Jasper.

Bella miro a Edward confundidos, y después dirigieron sus miradas hacia Alice, ella se encontraba sonriendo con malicia.

-Bien, no pienso hacer esas estúpidas bromas que Emmett siempre hace. –Comenzó a explicar Alice, inquietando aún más a Edward y a Bella.- Esto es mejor, he comprado muchas cosas para llevar a cabo mi plan. No es tan difícil, pero tenemos que comenzar ahora, porque aún es de día.

-Entonces, esto, eh, ¿lo haremos de noche? –Preguntó Emmett con incredulidad, Bella se tenso más y miro a Edward que también parecía sorprendido.

-Por supuesto Emmett, ¿cómo crees que asustaremos a Edward y a Bella en plena luz del día? –Inquirió Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Edward y Bella salieron disparados hacia la habitación de Edward con todo el silencio posible, Cerraron la puerta despacio y después se miraron.

-Ahora sabemos que esa venganza si era para nosotros. –Musito Bella y Edward asintió. –Yo no dejaré que me asusten Edward.

-Tengo un plan.

-Bueno Edward, a menos que digas una estupidez…

-Hay que hacer lo mismo. –Le interrumpió Edward, tomándola de las manos y sentándola al borde de la cama de él, Bella lo miro atónita. –Pero mucho mejor.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ye te dije, hay que devolvérselos, pero nosotros tenemos ventaja. Nosotros sabemos que ellos tratarán de hacerlo, pero ellos no saben que nosotros escuchamos su plática.

-La novia de un amigo de Jacob, Emily, es estilista, profesional, ha maquillado para películas de terror, tal vez nos pueda ayudar.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Si lo que tu estas pensando es que Jacob y Renesmee se involucrarán también es esto, pues, si, pensamos igual. –Bella sonrió.

-Tenemos un plan entre manos.

-Así es. –Murmuro Edward mientras tomaba de la cintura a Bella y le besaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Podríamos lograrlo, ¿sabes? –Inquirió la chica rubia mientras miraba al chico rubio. –Separarlos, tu idea es infantil, pero… buena. Sacada de una película, pero eso no le quita su encanto. –Sonrió con malicia.

-Si, lo sé. Sé que funcionará, además, te tengo a ti, tu me ayudarás. Tú te quedas con ese estúpido y yo me quedo con ella, pan comido.

-Edward no es un estúpido cariño, ya desearías estar en sus pantalones. –Replicó la rubia.

-Como digas, lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es que Bella vaya conmigo a la fiesta de la estúpida hermana menor de ese Cullen. Y ahí se dará cuenta de lo que realmente se ha estado perdiendo.

-No es tan fácil. –Respondió la rubia- Tiene que pasar algo realmente malo para que Bella se aleje de Edward.

-Tu coche es incomodo. ¿Lo sabias? –Protestó el chico rubio. –Bien, he salido con algunas chicas y siempre mencionan los sentimientos y esas bobadas.

-Por favor, con razón nadie ha estado contigo estos meses. Observa, haré que Edward le rompa sus sentimientos a la pobre idiota de Isabellita Swan.

-Concuerdo con la idea, me gusta. Separaremos a Isabella Swan de Edward Cullen.

Los rubios se mirados con una mirada cómplice. Observaron como Edward y Bella salían de la casa del primero. Y subían al volvo de Edward, mientras Bella hablaba por teléfono.

-Hagámoslo lo más rápido posible. –Gruño la rubia pisando el acelerador, siguiendo al Volvo.

**Les dije que iban a ver dos personas, se los dije. Y no son ni Jasper, ni Rosalie, ni Alice ni Emmett. La que me diga los dos nombres le prometo un adelanto, así que, ¿Les gusto? ¿Algún insulto? ¿Quieren una donut? ¿Qué habrá hecho Kristen con Robert anoche? okya.**

**¿MEREZCO ALGUN REVIEW? *-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, como les prometí aquí esta el capítulo, lamento si lo ven muy corto, pero esto es como un inicio para el plan de Alice, y eso. Lamento no haberles mandado un adelanto, porque pensé que este no merecía uno, si no hasta el siguiente, no les diré quiénes son los rubios, pero algunos acertaron, así que, esperen a que les responda con un adelanto para el próximo capitulo. ¡Prometido! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, HASTA AHORA SON 73. ¡ME ENCANTA! ¿Creen que llegue a los 80? Bué, me dio algo de trabajo este capítulo, como ya les dije es como una introducción, porque esperen que vendrá algo mucho mejor. Y si, ya mero viene el día del cumpleaños de Alice, y ¡vienen sorpresas y problemas! Bueno, les dejo continuar.**

**Ni te lo imaginas.**

-¿Y qué gano yo si lo hago? –Preguntó Renesmee mientras observaba a Bella y a Edward.

-Eh, mi eterno agradecimiento. –Respondió Bella.

-Y el mío. – Inquirió Edward.

Renesmee miró a Jacob que hacía muecas y hacia caras graciosas mientras pensaba.

-Eso no me convence. –Dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba bien en la cama de Renesmee y pasaba su brazo por su espalda. –Si quieren que nosotros hagamos eso, deben dar algo más.

-Lo creí de Renesmee no de ti Jacob. –Lo inculpo Bella mientras se sentaba a lado de Bella. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Podemos darles lo que sea!

Renesmee miró a Jacob y este le devolvió la mirada. Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo muy bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, Ness soltó risitas mientras Jacob seguía hablando y entornaba muecas para no soltar carcajadas.

-No veo esto bueno. –Bella miró a Edward. –Y creo que por sus miradas hacia mi, yo estaré más involucrada que tu.

-No lo pintes de ese modo. -Dijo Edward mientras besaba la frente de Bella. –No puede que sea tan malo.

-Tú no conoces a mi hermanita, tiene una mente perversa.

-¡Listo!-Exclamó Renesmee.- ¡Ya lo tenemos!

-Suelta.

-Bells, ¿recuerdas esas notas de amor que escribías?

Bella asintió, no era algo bueno.

-A Jacob y a mi se nos ocurrió una linda idea con esas cartas. –Renesmee junto las manos y sonrió haciendo que Bella se aferrara al brazo de Edward, la cara que hacia Renesmee en esos momentos no era muy buena. –Qu tal si… Edward se entera de esas cartas.

Bella palideció y oculto su cara en el hombro de Edward. Edward miró a Bella con una cara dulce, mientras Jacob y Renesmee miraban a Bella con incredulidad.

-¿Ustedes…?

Edward le respondió a Renesmee:

-No veo el caso de mostrar las notas de amor de tu hermana mayor a mi, no creo que avergonzar a mi novia, veo algo en ustedes, me imaginó que pueden tener mejores ideas que esa, ¿no?

-¡Te dije que ellos tenían algo! –Mascullo Renesmee mientras lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Jacob. – Bien, ¿qué tienes en mente Jake?

-Avergonzar a tu hermana era una buena idea. –Respondió Jacob, se tiro en la cama y miró al techo. – No se me ocurre nada. ¿A quién va esta broma?

-Ya les dije, a mis hermanos y a Rosalie y Jasper.

-¿¡Emmett! –Chilló Renesmee- Ese idiota me dejo en ridículo en la cafetería.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso… -Musitó Bella mientras miraba a Renesmee con su mejor cara de poker. –Entonces, ¿no te parecería estupendo asustar a Emmett?

-Solo por esto Marie estoy de acuerdo.

-No me llames a así Carlie.

Jacob miraba como las hermanas Swan peleaban y recibió un golpe de Edward en la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-A, A, A, Alice, esto, esto no es lo que me imagino. –Pregunto Emmett tartamudeando mientras sacaba algo de una de las muchas cajas de Alice.

-Es un esqueleto Emmett. ¡Dame eso!

-Alice, ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? –Preguntó Jasper mientras sacaba otro esqueleto.

-Un amigo de un amigo y un amigo. –Respondió la duendecilla.

-Alice me das miedo. –Dijo Emmett mientras seguía revisando más cajas.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Bella? -Preguntó Rosalie.

-Hace unos momentos los vi en la sala viendo televisión.

Alice fue la encargada de todo, dirigía a todos. Habían comenzado a encargarse del "susto" para Edward y Bella al tiempo en que ello se habían hiso a hacer no sé que. Habían colocado todo perfectamente en su sitio, y había explicado su plan perfectamente y todo estaba casi listo para llevarse a cabo.

-No veo nada inteligente en esto Alice.

-Y yo tampoco veo algo inteligente en ti Emmett, pero que podemos hacer.

-Graciosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora Ali? –Pregunto Rosalie.

-El inicio del plan, vamos.

Edward y Bella se encontraban mirando televisión, estaban abrazados, hasta que Alice los interrumpió tosiendo.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó Alice mientras se sentaba entre ellos y hacia que se separarán.

-Hola Alice. –Dijo Edward mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿qué les parece si hacemos algo divertido esta noche? –preguntó Rosalie mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano y la sentaba en el suelo y le lanzaba una sonrisa a Edward y Bella. –Supongo que será divertido esta noche, ¿no Alice?

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó ella. -¡Hagamos espiritualismo!

**¿Merezco algún review? ¿Les encanto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Las deje mal? ¿Esperaban esto?**

**Como ya les dije, es una introducción, el próximo capítulo será muchooooooooooooooo mejor, lo sé, porque ya tengo muchas ideas. Y si este capítulo no les gusto mucho, lo lamento, pero estos días no me he sentido muy bien, demasiado dolor de cabeza, y estar en la computadora no favorece, pero bué lo repito. ¡el próximo será mejor! Gracias.**

**Andrea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ustedes son un amor conmigo con sus hermosas palabras en sus reviews y yo tan mala al subir la historia depués de mucho tiempo, no creo que deba darles escusas, pero lo lamento mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por los 88 reviews! Me alegra mucho saber que les encanta la historia y lo aprecio. ¿creen que pueda llegar esta historia a los 100? Disfruten la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>La venganza no siempre es dulce. <strong>

-¿espiritualismo Alice? –preguntó Bella mientras miraba a Edward y se acomodaba mejor en su regazo. –No creo que tú tengas mejor experiencia en eso.

Alice miro a su alrededor, fue directamente hacia la cocina, dejando a todos en la sala pasmados. Bella nunca pensó que Alice tuviera esa idea, pero supo que era perfecto para que el pan de ella también llegará a funcionar, pensó para si misma que Alice la ayudo también al momento de decir lo del espiritualismo.

Alice no tardo en aparecer con una caja en las manos. La caja era negra y larga, esta cubierta de polvo, Alice soplo para quitárselo de encima haciendo que todos los de la sala tosieran, pero ella aún tenía su sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Pónganse en marcha. ¡Rose ve por las velas! ¡Emmett, Jasper pongan todo en orden! Peguen los muebles y dejen el medio libre –Ordenó Alice, tiro de los pies de Edward que estaban en la mesa del centro de la sala haciendo que Bella se cayera del sofá. -¡Ups! ¡Edward atiende a tu novia en estos instantes!

Edward de inmediato se agacho ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Bella tenía un mal presentimiento, hizo una mueca cuando Edward la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, la tomo por la cintura y la dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a los demás en la pequeña sala.

-¿Es una casualidad de que tu plan y el de Alice coincidieran?

-Dejemos que el destino hable por eso. ¿Tienes el número de Renesmee en el celular?

-Ella misma lo puso cuando no la veía. Dime que tu hermanita no está enamorada de mí, por favor.

-No lo debe estar, eres mío, ¿lo sabes? Mío, mío y solo mío.

Los dos juntaron sus labios, el la beso a ella y ella lo beso a él. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, llevo sus manos al cabello de él y los enredo ahí, Edward le acariciaba la espalda. Bella bajo sus brazos y los llevo directamente al pecho de Edward acariciándolo y haciendo pequeños círculos en él, Edward gimió entre su beso. Los dos apenas podían respirar, pero no querían apartarse de los labios del otro. Bella no soporto más y enredo las piernas en las caderas de él, Edward bajo más sus manos acariciándole la espalda baja a Bella, los dos gemían de placer. Edward se fue apartándose de Bella lentamente.

-Tenemos que terminar ese estúpido plan y continuar después con lo que hacemos ahora. –Le susurró al oído. –Me gusta tenerte de esta manera Bella.

Bella miró a Edward, tenía la cara roja. Nunca pudo imaginarse estar en esa situación con él, para ser sincera con ella misma, nunca se imagino ser novia de alguien como Edward Cullen. Bella le acaricio la cara a Edward, juntando sus labios de nuevo en un castro beso, sonrió.

-Asustemos a Alice de una vez y continuaremos más tarde.

Edward rio y bajo a Bella, tomo su celular y marco el numero de Renesmee, explicándoles de nuevo que es lo que tenían que hacer.

En la habitación de Bella ya habían discutido acerca del verdadero susto que les harían, Jacob estaba encantado de participar en la broma cuando les dijeron de que trataba que no tardo ni un minuto en convencer a Renesmee.

-Listo. –Dijo Edward uniendo sus labios con los de Bella de nuevo.

-¡Hey par de tortolos! Dejen de una vez de estar besuqueándose y vengan aquí. –Les gritó Emmett lanzándoles una almohada, Bella la tomo del piso y se la tiro dándole en la cara.

-Bueno, Bella, lo repito, tienes un buen brazo lanzador.

Bella le tomo la mano a Edward y lo condujo hacia la sala esperando presenciar el plan de Alice.

-¿Saben espiritualismo? –Preguntó Bella mientras se arrodillaba.

-¿Quién no sabe hacer espiritualismo? -Dijo Emmett tratando de sonar con confianza, pero la voz de pito lo traicionó haciendo que soltará una risa sumamente nerviosa.

-Tratando e asustarnos, recuérdalo. –Susurró Edward en el oído de su novia y después dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Bella soltará unas risitas.

-Hacemos espiritualismo y ustedes se están besando, vaya que ahora nada se está tomando en serio, estamos tratando de contactar a muertos y ¡se besan! Demonios, ¿cuándo las personas tendrán neuronas en la cabeza y podrán permanecer serios?

-Cállate Emmett. –Rujió Alice, mientras ponía la tabla negra en el suelo y la abría. -¿Quién de todos los gallinas que están aquí presentes desea iniciar?

Nadie respondió, esa fue la primera vez que en la casa Cullen hubo un silencio infernal.

-Gallinas. –Escupió Alice. – Yo iré primero como nadie de ustedes quiere hacer una iniciativa.

-¿Cuándo? –Le preguntó Edward a Bella tratando de que nadie los escuchará, Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia la ventana.

Edward recorrió con la mirada hacia donde Bella la apuntaba.

En la ventana Renesmee y Jacob se asomaban mostrando sus sonrisas. Edward vio como Renesmee hacía gesto con las manos, formando un teléfono y murmuraba un "llámame" mientras Jacob miraba a Renesmee furioso, Renesmee había visto el gesto de su novio y le plantó un beso a Jacob.

-Recuérdame nunca pedirle otro favor a tu hermanita y a su novio. –Volvió a susurrar Edward a Bella.

Bella rio bajo y miro a Edward, pudo observar como sus ojos verdes brillaban de cierta manera hermosa. Tenía demasiada suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Edward. Se volvió y le planto un castro beso en los labios de Edward para luego rodearle el cuello con las manos y posar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Cuando Alice comience con todo ese disparate de su espiritualismo, Renesmee apagará todas las luces de la casa y comenzará el show, ¿preparado?

Edward Asintió.

Bella se retiro lentamente de Edward y le sonrió y volvió a su posición inicial.

-¡Estamos listos Alice!

La pequeña duendecillo sonrió. Estaba segura de que su plan no fallaría en lo absoluto.

-Jas, apaga la luz de la sala y después siéntate a lado mío.

Jasper la obedeció e hizo todo lo que Alice le ordeno.

-Esto es muy fácil, tenemos las velas encendidas por lo que tenemos suficiente luz, además según yo se es un símbolo de respeto. Lo primero que haremos es llamar al espíritu, luego preguntaremos si está presente, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-Pero para iniciar. Emmett, ¡deja de estar comiéndote las uñas! ¡Es asqueroso! –Gritó Rosalie, mientras tomaba las manos de Emmett que se encontraban en su boca y las ponía en el suelo, Rosalie sonrió. -¡Listo!

Alice continúo.

-Recuerden que no debemos faltar el respeto a los del más haya, compórtense. Bien daré inicio.

Todos observaron como Alice alzaba sus brazos y hacia figuras extrañas en el aire, cuando termino de hacer eso, se llevo las manos al pecho y comenzó a murmurar palabras extrañas.

-¡Espíritus! –Gritó, asustando a todos. Alice tuvo que contener su risa, estaba logrando su cometido. -¡Denos alguna señal si están aquí presentes!

Las velas se apagaron.

Alice trago saliva, esa no era la señal, la señal era que Emmett con delicadeza dejará caer un vaso de agua de un estante. ¡No las malditas velas! Ahora todo estaba en oscuras.

Alice trato de hablar pero nada le salía de la garganta.

-¿Alice eso es todo? –Preguntó Rosalie usando todo su valor.

-N-n-no, no lo es. ¿Eh? ¡Espíritus presentes! ¡Mostra….!

Todos escucharon un grito ahogado, de dolor.

No podían ver a nadie, todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando algunas partes de la casa Cullen, pero la sala estaba completamente bañada de negro.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella? –Preguntó Alice, pero nadie respondió.

Y como un solo parpadeo, la casa Cullen quedo en penumbras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renesmee se tapo la boca.

-¿Vez lo que me has hecho hacer Jacob? ¡He gritado! ¡Gritado! ¿Por qué no te fijas? ¡Me has pisado! Demonios Jacob, no llevo puesto los zapatos y tu llevas esas tremendas botas. ¿Crees que no me ha dolido?

-Lo lamento Ness, no te he visto. ¿Crees que bajar esa cosa para que las luces se apaguen completamente es fácil? No lo es, esta muy duro, no entiendo como los electricistas logran bajar esa palanca.

-Al menos la casa ya esta oscura. Necesito la venganza contra Emmett, ¡haré que ese idiota se orine en los pantalones!

-No creo que ser vengativa en estos momentos sea lo mejor ahora.

-¿por qué no?

-Porque éste es el plan de tu hermana y no el tuyo, y no es buena idea.

-¡Es un plan de venganza! ¡Emmett llorará! ¿Por qué lo que trato de hacer no es buena idea Jake? ¡Vamos! Tú también puedes ayudarme.

-No, porque, tú hermana está detrás de ti y ha escuchado todo.

Ness se volteo y vio a su hermana frente a ella con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito? No dijimos nada de un grito…

-¡Jacob me ha pisado! Me da dolido tanto que tu ve que gritar, lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes Ness, fue grandioso, todos los de ahí estaban a punto de orinarse por el miedo, Edward y yo hemos tenido una suerte de salir de ahí sin ser escuchados, me imagino que nos deben estar buscando, ¿has apagado todas las luces Jacob?

Jake asintió.

-Ness –Continuo Bella mientras tomaba una mascara del suelo. –Has lo que quieras con Emmett, tienes el consentimiento de Edward y el mío. Pero también asusta a los demás, ¿prometidos?

Renesmee sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Están buscándonos, será mejor que terminemos con todo esto. –Dijo Edward mientras se acerca a ellos. -¿Este es mi disfraz?

-Si, es el tuyo. –Respondió Renesmee saliendo de la parte detrás del arbusto en donde se encontraban ella y Jake.

-¡Puta Madre! ¿Eres tu Renesmee? ¡Me has asustado! Luces… Perdona por la expresión, pero luces horrible, parece que te han atropellado y te has arrastrado por toda una carretera.

-Les dije que Jake y yo tenemos a la mejor estilista de películas de terror.

-Bien. Usen todo eso para asustar a los de adentro. –Edward miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Aquí. –Dijo Bella saliendo del arbusto, vestida con ropa negra rasgada por todas partes y con manchas rojas que parecía sangre verdadera. –Ya he terminado de vestirme, solo me falta la mascara de asesino de Jason.

-Bien, ¿estas lista Bella? –Preguntó Edward- He terminado de ensaya mis líneas de lamentos.

Bella se volvió hacia Jake y Renesmee.

-Hagan bien su trabajo chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Alice te he dicho que era una pésima idea! Todo está oscuro. ¡Todo! Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo mie… ¡mierda!, ¡Algo me ha rosado la pierna! –Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett cálmate idiota, Alice tiene esto en cont… ¡Algo me ha rosado la pierna! ¡Emmett me has lanzado mal! ¡Puta! ¡Me han vuelto a rosar! ¡Ayuda! –Gritó Jasper.

-Nada les ha rosado la pierna par de idiotas. –contratacó Rosalie.

-Rose, amada mía, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito.

-Estoy en un sillón Emmett, y me quedaré aquí, ¡nadie me toque! ¡Ya! ¡Déjenme!

-Nadie te esta tocando Rose. –Dijo Alice.

Rosalie lanzó un grito de ultratumba. Haciendo que se escucharán más gritos en la casa.

-¿Qu-qu- que- que ha sido eso? –Pregunto Jasper, mientras buscaba un lugar en donde apoyarse. –Me suena conocido, si, lo conozco.

-¡Bella! –dijeron todos a la vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Reconozco que sabes gritar Bella. –Dijo Edward.- Ahora has tus suplicas y acabaremos con eso.

-Espera, ¿cómo crees que la llevan Jake y Ness?

-Me imagino que bien. –Algo vibro en el bolsillo de Edward y el miro. –Renesmee me dijo que están con ellos en la sala, y que los toques espirituales van bien, ya reconocieron el grito, que ahora deben seguir los lamentos. ¿Lista?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritó Bella. -¡Necesito que me ayuden! ¡No me toquen! –hizo una pausa de silencio y le sonrió a Edward. -¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Aleje eso de mí! ¡No! ¡Nos e atreva! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Ahora! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No! ¡No!

-Creo que así esta bien Bella, te lastimarás la garganta si sigues así, además si dejas de gritar pensarán que te ha pasado algo malo.

-Si, supongo que si, ¿Listo? Es tu turno.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! Ayúdame, Alice por favor, ven conmigo hermanita, Alice tengo miedo. ¡Alice! Emmett te necesito ¡Emmett! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me quieren hacer daño! ¡Emett!

-Eso fue perfecto Edward.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Le quieren hacer daño Alice! Tenemos que ir directamente ahí. –Gritó Emmett con desesperación, mientras zarandeaba a la pequeña Duendecillo que parecía estar congelada.

-Vamos Emmett, Jasper, Rose, ¿irán con nosotros?

Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice se encontraban registrando toda la casa, se habían pegado varias sustos con las mismas trampas que ellos habían puesto, Alice esta asustada, ya no le importaba su plan contra Edward y Bella, lo único que quería era encontrarlos a los dos.

Habían pasado por varias habitaciones y habían conseguido lámparas, pero Edward y bella no aparecían en ningún lado. También Alice tenía la sensación de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, tenía toda la espalda erizada. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza de que alguna persona desconocida pudiera estar dentro de su casa, torturando a su hermano ya una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Ayuda!

-¿Han escuchado eso? –Dijo Rosalie, le temblaba la voz por el miedo.

-Si. –Respondió Emmett- Es Edward, tiene que estar en esta planta, en alguna de estas habitaciones.

Se abrió una puerta, todos los ojos que estaban ahí se viraron a mirar y encontraron a un Edward asustado con la cara llena de sangre y la ropa desgarrada.

Nadie hablo, solo se miraron.

-¡Tiene a Bella! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Fue Edward el que rompió el silencio de la sala. –Tenemos que recuperar a Bella, ella tiene que estar bien.

Escucharon crujir algo, unas pisadas.

No era una, eran varias.

-Demonios. –Murmuro Edward. –Ya están aquí.

Todos vieron como de una de las habitaciones salían tres personas. Las tres tenían la cara tapada con mascaras. La figura más pequeña iba descalza con una ropa blanca que le llevaba hasta el suelo como un manto y el cabello por todos lados, parecía una loca salida del manicomio, la figura mediana, tenía ropa negra y ésta estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre, tenía en la cara una mascara blanca. La tercera figura que era la más grande tenía botas de montaña, y vestía ropa de acampar, tenía en la cara una mascara que le cubría todo, excepto los ojos y en una mano sostenía un martillo

-Estamos muertos. –Murmuro Emmett.

La figura mediana rio.

-Muertos –Dijo la figura más grande.

-De mucho miedo. –siguió la figura mediana.

-Por una broma hecha por nosotros. –Termino la tercera figura.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron perplejos.

-Así que Alice no deberías meterte conmigo ni con Bella. –Rio Edward.- Listo chicos, pueden quitarse las mascaras.

Jake, Bella y Ness obedecieron, cuando lograron quitarse las mascaras comenzaron a soltar carcajadas.

-¡En tu horrible cara Emmett! –Se burlo Renesmee mientras se reía.

-Bien hecho cariño. –Felicito Jacob a su novia, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Bella se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó.

-¿Has aprendido la lección querida Alice? –Preguntó Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Eso ha sido lo peor que he vivido! –Gritó el chico güero. –Los Cullen son unos psicópatas. No sé que estupideces trataron de hacer, pero he muerto de miedo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿tienes el teléfono? –escupió la chica rubia, mientras miraba al chico rubio con asco.

-Si, tengo el teléfono de Isabella Swan, ¿contenta?

-Excelente, solo me falta la firma de Edward y mi plan estará completado. Separaremos a Isabella de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, yo de nuevo, les agradezco mucho. Sé que les prometí un adelanto a las personas que adivinaron quienes erán los rubios, les daré un pequeño adelanto del otro capítulo. ¡Cumpliré mi promesa! Leo todo lo que me ponen son adorables, gracias.<strong>

**Otra cosilla que les quería decir: No sé si pueda continuar mi otra historia, tal vez si, la continue pero no por ahora. Y la eliminaré y tal vez la vuelva a subir, no sé, la pienso eliminar por la falta de tiempo y eso. Pero ésta historia si la continuaré.**

**Otra cosa, busco un fic, me encantaría que me dijeran si lo conocen:**

_**Se supone que Edward es soltero, necesita encontrar a una nueva esposa. Isabella, es un ángel, fue accinada a Edward para lograr que el encuentre una nueva esposa, Bella en el fic, viste de rojo porque en el cielo no la dejan usar ese color y eso, además tiene a un perro que le da consejos, el es otro ángel que la ayuda. Bella no es la mejor para esos casos y siempre le sale mal todo. Edward no quiere a una esposa pues porque la primera que tuvo la abandono y se supone que ella tuvo una hija con él y él investiga para saber si en verdad tuvo una hija.**_

_**Bella para lograr su cometido consigue un puesto como secretaría de Edward y hace una lista de lo que Edward tiene que hacer y ahí esta el "tener que conseguir una esposa" en eso, Bella organiza una cita a Edward, que es ella misma. Y así paso, y bla, bla, bla. Edward se le insinua a Bella y ella no sabe si responer o no.**_

_**Salen a un viaje de negocios y Bella le cuenta a Edward cuenta a Edward como es que ella murio, murio ahogada pero a la perosna que había salvado fue la hija de Edward, Edward encuentra a su hija, al final el le cuenta a Bella sus sentimientos.**_

**Si alguien sabe algo de eso, me encantaría que me dijeran. Gracias.**

**Andrea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento mucho no poder subir este capítulo, pero tenía los días horribles, ahora ya salí de vacaciones. Y podré terminar la historia pronto. Quedarán como máximo tres capítulos más. Gracias por los 109 reviews, fueron hermosos. Leo sus comentarios, disculpen por no contestarlos. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10.<strong>

Bella miraba hacia la pizarra, no estaba concentrada, ¿para qué? Eran los días finales de clases, no había nada que estudiar, no había nada que aprender en solo unos días, el baile se acercaba, sonrió, era el primer baile de despedida al que asistiría, y tenía pareja, y era nada menos que Edward Cullen, iría con él y nadie se interpondría, Edward había sido la primera persona que realmente había tomado su corazón, la primera que había besado sus labios vírgenes, la primera que le había mirado a los ojos directamente, la primera que había tomado su mano y la primera que le hacía reír a cada momento. Nunca había tenido una relación, nunca y no sabía cómo comportarse, ¿tenía que ser muy cariñosa? ¿Tenía que ser seca? ¿Qué clase de chica es el que quería Edward? _Tienes que ser tu misma_ le había dicho Edward, sonrió, siempre que pensaba en él una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

― Señorita Swan, ¿puede responderme a la pregunta? por favor.

El profesor la saco de sus pensamientos, ¿él había dicho algo? No él no estaba explicando, lo había visto hace un minuto sentado, en su portátil.

― Uh, lo lamento, no lo he escuchado.

― Siga perdida en sus pensamientos señorita Swan. – Le respondió. – Mire a la pantalla.

― Si, lo lamento.

El profesor la miro por última vez y se dirigió hacia su escritorio ignorándola. Se encontraba harta de lo mismo, harta de tener que estar ahí sentada, harta de tener esas repentinos dolores de cabeza todos los días.

Y habían comenzado de nuevo. Miro hacia el frente y vio doble, la pizarra se había duplicado y cambio de colores. No le podía estar pasando eso, no de nuevo, cerró los ojos. Debió observar la oscuridad, pero no, veía todo de color rojo, y luego cambiaba a naranja y luego a amarillo.

― ¡Profesor! Cre, cre, creo que Bella no se encuentra bien. ― ¿Hablaban de ella? Por supuesto era la única Bella de esa clase. ― Está quedando verde.

― Señorita Swan hágame el favor de ir a la enfermería. ― Le ordeno el profesor. ― Y que sea rápido, no la veo en un buen estado.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla a llegar a la enfermería? No creo que ella deba ir sola, ¿y si le llega a pasar algo? Prefiero llevarla, para que llegue segura.

¿Alice? Pensó Bella, no podía saber si era ella, las voces en su cabeza sonaban todas exactamente iguales, todas ellas, excepto esa que sonaba toda chillona y le daba más dolor de cabeza. Sintió como la ayudaban a levantarse, la tomaron de los hombros, sintió las piernas como gelatina.

― ¿A – A – Alice? ¿Eres tú? ― Preguntó Bella, trato de mirarla a la cara, pero la cabeza le pesaba demasiado, no pudo ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

― Shhhh Bella, soy yo, todo está bien, ¿te sientes bien? Que pregunta más estúpida, obvio que no te vez bien, te ves terrible.

― Calla. Alice. La cabeza. Me duele.

― Lo lamento, ven, tranquila, ya casi llegamos.

La enfermería no se encontraba lejos, pero para Bella todo eso ese recorrido le pareció horas, su mente estaba jugando con ella. Le iba ganando.

― ¿Ya mero llegamos Ali? ― Bella llego hasta su oído y las palabras no le salían, solo susurraba. ― ¿Te cuento algo?

Alice asintió, miro a Bella, ¿No podía verse a un peor? No se veía tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien. Alice la sentó en una de las butacas de la enfermería, Bella la abrazaba por el cuello y no la soltaba.

― Ali, -volvió a repetir. ― Te diré algo, yo, quiero…

― ¡No me vayas a vomitar Isabella! ― Gritó la pelinegra, separándose lo más posible de la pequeña enferma.

― ¿Adivinas la mente o qué? ¡Tráeme ahora mismo alguna cosa en donde vomitar!

Alice miró como Bella vomitaba en un recipiente, nunca se la había imaginado a su pequeña amiga de esa manera.

― Bella.

La morena alzo la cabeza que se encontraba dentro el recipiente, tenía los cabellos pegados al cuello, su piel estaba más pálida que antes, tenía los labios resecos y se le notaban las ojeras.

― ¿Si? ― Preguntó la castaña para luego después volver a vomitar en el recipiente.

―¿Quieres llamar a Charlie?

Bella negó la cabeza.

― Pero, ¿por qué no Bella? Luces horrible.

― He perdido el móvil Alice, la última vez que lo vi, fue anoche, en tu casa, estaba encima de la mesa de tu cocina, he revisado, pero nada, he puesto mi propia casa patas para arriba con tal de buscar mi móvil.

Y volvió a vomitar de nuevo.

― Puedes comprarte otra Bella, dejemos ese por la paz, tenemos muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, recuerda, el sábado es mi fiesta.

― Creo que si Alice, Gracias. Pero… mira mi estado, espero estar bien para este sábado, me siento basura, y me siento mareada.

― No mentiré, luces horrible.

― Directa.

― La mayoría de las veces. ―Alice suspiro. ― Bella…

― ¿Le has dicho a todos lo del cambio de fecha, Al?

― Si cariño, ya lo hice, tranquila. ― Tomo un mechón del cabello de Bella que se le había salido en la coleta y lo puso en su lugar, sonrió. ― Iré a hablar con la enfermera, quédate aquí.

Bella asintió, y se recostó.

― Bien, la enfermera dice que puedes irte a casa, y como no tienes el móvil, creo que… yo te llevaré.

― Gracias Ali.

Alice tomo a Bella en los brazos y esta se recostó ligeramente en los hombros de Alice, la morena la llevo hacia el estacionamiento a rastras, Bella deliraba por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ya en el auto Alice apago cualquier sonido para que el dolor de cabeza de Bella no se propagara; llegaron rápido a su destino. Alice abrió la puerta de la casa de la morena con mucha dificultad, Bella llamaba a Charlie, Alice trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero ella solo la callaba. Subiendo las escaleras con cuidado Alice llego a la habitación de Bella y la recostó y la arropo en su cara.

Alice estaba a punto de irse cuando Bella la llamo.

― ¿Si? ― Preguntó la pequeña duende.

― Quédate conmigo Ali, no me dejes, por favor. ― Dijo Bella.

― Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga Bells, me quedare.

La morena sonrió y fue hacia Alice con pasos lentos y la abrazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward solo estaba pensando en ver a Bella, necesitaba ver a su novia. Novia. Le encantaba esa palabra, le encantaba llamarla así, podía sonreír todos los días, podía hacer sonreír a Bella y eso era lo que más le encantaba. Cuanto había soñado tenerla en sus brazos, tenerla de cerca, tener sus labios juntos a los suyos. Era su mayor sueño y lo habría logrado. Había llegado a esa escuela como una persona que jamás se enamoraría, pero cuando vio a esa castaña de ojos chocolates, su mundo había cambiado completamente.

Su móvil sonó con el tono de mensaje.

**Tengo malas noticias, necesito verte pronto Eddie.**

**-B**

Edward arrugo la nariz, toda la mañana Bella le había mandado mensajes extraños. Y esa era la segunda cosa por la que también quería ver a su novia.

― ¿De nuevo Bella? ― Preguntó Emmett mientras mordía quien sabe qué. ― ¡Esto sabe genial! Me comparé todos los días esta cosa, la amo.

― Bueno, he recibido varios mensajes extraños por parte de ella.

― ¿Tan malo puede ser Edward?

― Emmett, ¡Me ha estado mandando mensajes toda la mañana diciéndome Eddie!

Emmett solo una carcajada.

― Eso es malo, la verdadera Bella sale a flote.

El celular de Edward volvió a sonar, él lo miro.

**Eddie, es urgente, ven a las cabinas de porristas a las 5, ¿te parece bien? Esto es de vida o muerte.**

**-B.**

Edward suspiro y le paso el celular a Emmett para que leyera el mensaje, Emmett lo miro.

― ¿Seguro que esta es Bella? ― Edward asintió y Emmett seguía dudando, se le notaba en la voz. ― Se ve muy empalagosa, ella es más… seca, no es por ofender a tu novia Edward, pero Bella es directa, como Alice.

― Es lo que estoy pensando Em, si Bella esta de esa forma es porque es algo malo.

Edward dudo en responder el mensaje, pero era Bella, era el móvil de Bella.

**Te veo ahí.**

**-E.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al otro lado se encontraba Tanya sonriendo, su plan llegaría como ella lo esperaba. Tal vez Edward llegará a saber la verdad, pero la pequeña Bella era la que saldría herida, no su Edward, Isabella terminaría malinterpretando todo, y cuando Edward llegará a contarle la verdad, ella no lo creería, ella estaba segura de que no lo haría.

― ¿Mike? ― Dijo. ― Tengo todo, el plan está saliendo a la perfección.

― ¿Algo que pueda hacer? Necesito ir a ver a Bella, se encontraba mal esta mañana, así que supongo que será una ventaja para tu plan secreto; no me has dicho cuál es su objetivo. Tengo que salir beneficiado Tanya, también soy parte de eso.

Tanya rio.

― Por supuesto que si Mike. Serás parte de eso, pero todo, todo déjamelo a mí, no quiero que llegues a arruinar todo esto querido, todo lo que he logrado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― Jasper. ― Dijo Edward mientras miraba su reloj. ― Tengo que irme, te agradecería que te encargaras del entrenamiento de hoy, necesito ver a Bella.

― ¿Te has enterado? ― Pregunto Jasper. ― Ella está en buenas manos, esta con Alice por ahora, así que no te preocupes en llegar.

Edward corrió. Si Bella estaba con Alice debía ser aún peor de lo que se imaginaba.

**Estoy dentro, te espero Eddie.**

**-B.**

Miro su móvil y lo cerró.

Ya se encontraba dentro, en el lugar donde Bella lo esperaba. Todo estaba en silencio, camino hasta ponerse a altura de algunos casilleros, miro por todas partes, esperando alguna señal de Bella.

**Sigue las flechas rojas Eddie, son especialmente hechas para ti, date prisa, es importante.**

**-B.**

Edward suspiro, un "Eddie" más y tendría una plática con Bella. Siguió las flechas como Bella le había dicho en el mensaje; no eran muchas, camino entre unos casilleros y unas bancas, la última flecha apuntaba hacia una puerta blanca, pensó si tocar para pasar, pero espero a que Bella le hiciera una indicación.

**Deja el celular fuera.**

**-B.**

El último mensaje de Bella lo dejo asustado. Bella nunca había sido misteriosa, era tímida y con muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero jamás misteriosa. Se dio vuelta para regresar, no continuaría con ese juego, si era Bella, él sabía que su novia lo entendería, a él no le gustaban esa clase de juegos.

Alguien gruño, Edward trato de buscar la fuente de ese sonido. Pero fue interrumpido, escucho como la puerta blanca se abría, camino unos pasos para mirar y sintió como unos brazos de hombre lo empujaban dentro.

― Buen trabajo Mike, después de todo no eres un inútil. ― Dijo Tanya.

― ¿Mike? ¿Tanya? ― Preguntó Edward mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ser empujado ahí no había sido bueno, se había golpeado con varias cosas de mantenimiento.

― ¡Eddie! ― Chilló Tanya. ― Lo lamento tanto, pero esto es por tu bien. Por nuestro bien.

― Aquí está el móvil de Edward, Tanya. ― Le informo Mike.

Edward miro a su alrededor, no tenía el móvil encima, se le había caído de las manos cuando lo habían empujado al cuarto de mantenimiento. Insulto para sus adentros. Había sido tan estúpido para dejarlo caer.

― Bien, solo escribiré eso y esto y bien…. ¡listo!

― ¿terminaste? ― Pregunto Mike. ― ¿Qué has hecho?

― Lo que no te imaginas, lo que a Isabella Swan no le gustará ver.

Edward gruño, empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

― No lo intentes. ― Dijo Tanya con desinterés. ― Nadie te escuchará, ya me encargue de eso. Nadie entrará aquí, así que Edward, tal vez mañana, no puedas llevar a la dulce Bella a la fiesta de tu hermanita. Pero, ¿Sabes quién si?

Tanya le guiño un ojo a Mike.

― Mí querido amigo Newton que está aquí presente.

― Perra. ― gruño Edward.

― ¡hay Eddie! ¿Tan mal piensas de mí? Qué lástima, pero esto funcionará bien. Mike le dará unas explicaciones a Bella del porqué de tu cancelación. ¡Me encantaría ver la cara de Swan! Ah, pero eso no es todo, tu irás conmigo ahí.

― Ni en tus más remotos sueños perra. ― respondió Edward mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

― ¿No? ― Tanya suspiro. ― Pero, ¿te encantaría ver a tu linda novia ― Tanya hizo una mueca de asco. ― humillada mundialmente? Tengo contactos Cullen, muchos. Además, tengo tu móvil, pronto le regresaremos el de ella y puedo enviar y enviar y enviar mensajes. La tecnología de ahora es fantástica.

― Estas loca Denali. –Gritó Edward.

― Si, loca, loca de amor por ti Edward.

Edward imito el sonido de una persona vomitando, Tanya frunció le seño y patio la puerta, haciendo que Edward parara.

― Quieras o no, aparecerás en esa fiesta conmigo Edward, aprenderás a amarme. Bueno, ya es tarde y no hay nadie en la escuela, ¡Mike! ― Gritó Tanya. ― Ve a hacer lo tuyo ahora. Y Edward, piénsalo, tienes toda la noche, para decidir.

Edward escucho las pisadas de los tacones de Tanya. Suspiro, él no quería ver a Bella lastimada, de ninguna forma, pero las opciones que le había dado Tanya, darían el mismo resultado, romper el corazón de Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Cómo te sientes querida? ― Le pregunto Rosalie a Bella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

― Mucho mejor, Alice es una gran enfermera. ― Dijo Bella mientras sonreía. ― Me cuido de manera excepcional.

― Lo sé, lo sé, ahora me debes muchos favores Bella. ― Alice aplaudió y le dio un beso a Bella en la frente.

― Dejemos a un lado nuestro amor, podemos decirnos cosas lindas cuando queremos, pero lo más importante. ― Rosalie se paró de la cama de Bella, fue hacia una esquina del cuarto y trajo tres bolsas con umbrelas.

― ¡Los trajes! ― gritó Alice, tirándose encima de Rosalie, Bella reía.

― Dios santo, mi rodilla, creo que me la he fracturado. ― Lloriqueo Rosalie.

― ¡No! ― Chilló Alice. ― No, ¡Ay no! Lo lamento tanto Rose, no he, no he querido hacerlo.

Rosalie Rio.

― ¡Quítate de encima enana! ― Dijo Rosalie, mientras tiraba a Alice casi del otro lado de la habitación.

Alice rio. Sintió algo raro, algo que se movía detrás de su pantalón. Su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Edward. Lo abrió y lo leyó, cuando termino de leer la última palabra se quedó en blanco, miro a Rosalie y después con tanta pena a Bella.

― ¿Alice? ― Pregunto Bella. ― ¿estás bien?

Era ahora o nunca se dijo Alice, ella no había querido hacer eso, pero no podía mantenerlo en secreto no podía, ella amaba a Bella, pero no quería eso para ella. Alice le tendió el celular a Bella y ella lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

Minutos después Bella se encontraba llorando en su habitación. Ella amaba a Edward, ¿cómo le había dicho eso? ¡Él le había dicho que la amaba! ¡Se lo juro! No quería llorar por un hombre, pero no podía detenerse; ella quería detenerse, no quería que Alice ni Rose la vieran de esa manera, tan desecha.

― No debe ser tan malo. ― Le había dicho Rose.

― No es bueno Rose, No lo es. ¿Lo comprendes? Me ha dejado, lo ha hecho, me ha dejado. ― Le gritó con todo el dolor de su corazón.

― Bella, no por favor, corazón, no llores. ― Rose, se lo repetía, y lo repetía, ella no quería ver a su princesa, a su hermanita menor de esa manera, ella estaba para protegerla.

― No puedo, yo quiero, pero no puedo. ― Dijo Bella por última vez.

Las tres se quedaron varias horas en silencio, Alice y Rose trataban de animar a Bella, la cuidaban, la acompañaban en sus llantos, le tomaban de la mano diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

― Estoy bien. ― Dijo Bella por primera vez después de tantas horas. ― En serio, lo estoy.

El toque del timbre las saco de todo eso, las tres bajaron a ver, Bella miro hacia la ventana, una cabellera rubia, abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió.

― ¿Mike?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido suficiente. ¿merezco algún Review?<strong>

**La historia que estaba buscando (en el anterior capítulo lo dije) se llama "enamorarme de un ángel" de Naddy Li. Muchas gracias por decirme. Por ahora seguiré con los demás capítulos. Tengo una nueva historia en mente, estoy iniciando algunos capítulos, es muy difrente a esta, en el último capítulo les dejaré el summary,**

**Andrea.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy fue una actualización rápida, ¿no les parece? les dije que estaba en vacaciones. ¡tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! **

**Muchas gracias por sus 112 reviews los leí todos. son unas dulzuras. Pero no tanto con la ingenua Tanya, no se preocupen tendrá su lección, yo sé que si. Y gracias por sus comentarios de que aman a la historia y a mi, me sacaron una sonrisa en la cara. No las agobio más. ¡Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella tuvo compasión con Mike.<p>

Había dejado que él entrará a su casa y le hablará. Mike se sentía incómodo, tenía encima las miradas de Rosalie y Alice. Él le había pedido hablar a solas, pero Bella le había dicho que prefería que Rose y Alice se quedarán, porque no se sentía bien en esos momentos.

El acepto. Dijo lo que Tanya le había dicho que dijera. Pero vio la cara de Bella. Él quería a Bella o era lo que pensaba. Pero Bella no lo amaría, nunca. Ella estaba enamorada de Edward.

_Chico con suerte. _Pensó Mike.

Bella se mordía el labio para no llorar. Las palabras de Mike la habían lastimado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su casa y decirle semejantes cosas? Ya tenía roto el corazón, no quería que se lo rompieran aún más. Observo como Mike discutiendo consigo mismo. Se había quedado en silencio. Y se veía raro.

― No puedo más. ― Dijo Mike. ― Tú no te mereces esto Bella. Nadie lo merece, además no me gusta verte de esa manera.

― ¿De qué hablas Mike? ― Le pregunto Bella.

Mike no podía mirarla a los ojos. Veía a una Bella destrozada.

― Yo no puedo.

― Mike no me hagas perder mi tiempo, habla ya de una maldita vez. ― Gruñó Rosalie. Mike se enderezo y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

― Por favor Mike, solo dinos lo que quieres decir. ― Dijo Alice en tono calmado.

_Policía bueno y policía malo. _Pensó Bella. Rose y Alice tuvieron una buena idea, miro hacia Mike, se encontraba confundido, observo como las facciones de su cara. De confusión paso a miedo, luego a dolor, después a pena, le siguió la vergüenza y por último inseguridad.

― Por favor. ― musito Bella con su tono calmado.

― Tanya… ― empezó Mike.

Pero Rose la interrumpió.

― ¡Esa perra! Olvídalo. Yo no quiero saber nada de ella.

― Déjalo terminar Lilian. ― La cayó Alice.

― Tanya… ― Siguió Mike. ― Está haciendo cosas malas. Al referirme a cosas malas es querer separarte de Edward. Ella lo quiere para el…

― Eso ya lo sabía. ― Dijo Bella suspirando. ― Por favor, continúa.

― Bueno, ella quería sepárate de Edward e ingenio un plan para hacerlo. Yo… ― tartamudeo Mike. ― Comencé a ayudarla, pero, después te vi destrozada y no pude Bella, lo lamento tanto.

― Lo que importa ahora Mike es que me lo has dicho, muchas gracias. ― Musitó Bella. ― Ahora sé que no fue Edward. No fue Edward, ¿verdad?

― No, fue Tanya. Ella tiene a Edward encerrado en una habitación de limpieza en estos momentos. Creo que necesitas ir a verlo.

― Por supuesto que… ― Empezó Bella.

― No. ― Dijo Alice. Todos la miraron. ― Tenemos que ingeniar algo contra Tanya y yo sé cómo.

― No es bueno desear la muerte a nadie. ― Se dijo Edward a sí mismo. ― Pero espero que Tanya se caiga por accidente en un barranco.

Edward yacía recostado en el suelo boca arriba. Había estado encerrado en el cuarto de limpieza por varias horas. Intento salir, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos. Se había cansado de intentar demasiado y se había rendido. Pensaba en Bella y como estaría sufriendo por su culpa. Pero en realidad no era su culpa, era la de Tanya.

Él ya no quería saber nada de Tanya Denalí, por supuesto que no. Ella quería lastimar a su Bella y él haría todo lo posible para que eso no llegara a pasar.

Se levantó del suelo. Tomo impulso para estrellarse contra la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces, tenía que lograrlo a la cuarta. Volvió a impulsarse, y choco contra el piso. ¿El piso? Se preguntó Edward. Miro hacia arriba y vio unos ojos chocolates.

― ¡Bella! ― Gritó y se levantó a abrazarla. Tenía a su Bella en sus brazos, puso su mentón en la cabeza de ella, sintió el olor de Bella, fresas, su shampoo favorito. Tomo a Bella en sus brazos, le levanto la barbilla para ver esos ojos que siempre lo hipnotizaban, los vio, estaban llorosos. ― No, Bella, por favor, no llores amo, no lo hagas.

Pero Bella no podía parar de llorar. Abrazo más a Edward. Su cara estaba en su pecho, en donde a ella le encantaba estar.

― Te amo Edward. ― Dijo Bella.

Edward se sorprendió que su pequeña le dijera esas palabras en esos momentos.

― Yo también te amo Bella. Siempre princesa, siempre, nunca lo olvides.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla, y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Los dos sabían que tenían compañía, por lo que fue un beso dulce. Bella paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward y él puso sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de su Bella. Edward era cariñoso con los labios de Bella, los trato como si fueran primera vez besados. Duraron mucho en ese beso, no querían separarse, solo querían sentir el calor del otro.

Alguien los interrumpió.

― Bella sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí. ― Dijo la pelinegra.

― Si, lo sé. ― respondió Bella. Separándose de los labios de Edward. Lo miro. ― Sabemos todo lo que tenía planeado Tanya. Mike, nos lo conto todo.

Edward miro a Mike, él se sintió sucio.

― Gracias Mike. ― Le agradeció Edward.

Mike se relajó.

― No hay de qué. ― Le respondió.

― ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer Alice? ― Le preguntó Edward.

― El plan de Tanya seguirá, por supuesto. ― Inicio Alice, tenía una sonrisa en la cara. ― Solo que ella no sabrá que nosotros sabemos de su plan, por supuesto, nosotros nos haremos los inocentes, Bella se hará la desmotivada y Mike nos ayudará, él estará con Bella en la fiesta, para que Tanya piense que su plan demoniaco va a buen pie. Cuando no es así. Edward. ― Edward miro a su hermana. ― Aceptarás la condición de Tanya de llevarla al baile.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Gritó Edward.

― Lo harás, es parte de mi plan.

― ¿Y si intenta besarme Alice?

― Me tiraré sobre ella. No me importa dejarle marcas permanentes. Nadie te toca, excepto yo. ― Todos miraron a ver a Bella.

― Calma mujer maravilla. ― Se rio Rose. ― Yo también quiero poner estas lindas uñas encima de ella. Así que no estarás sola.

― Ahí lo tienes Edward. ― Le replico Alice. ― Bella y Rose serán tus guardaespaldas. Solo que yo tengo una duda en todo el plan de Tanya. ¿Mike?

― ¿sí? Dime. ― Respondió el chico rubio.

― Exactamente, ¿cuál es el objetivo del plan de Tanya?

― Si, bueno, eso, es ridículo, esa pobre chica no tiene cerebro. Quería ir a tu fiesta con Edward, mostrarle a Bella que él estaba con ella. Y después Edward viera que yo estaba con Bella. A Edward se le rompería el corazón y ella estaría ahí para arreglárselo.

― Eso me da asco. ― Musitó Edward.

― Vaya que la pobre chica no sabe aceptar un no como respuesta. Tengo mejores planes que ella. ― Se burló Alice. ― Así que Edward, ya sabes que hacer. Lo demás, déjenselo a la linda Alice.

― Bien. ― Bella observo a Edward. ― Tienes que volver ahí adentro. Y no me gustaría dejarte encerrado ahí, pero hay que hacerlo. Te traje cosas para que estés más cómodo.

― Eres la mejor. ― Edward le dio en breve beso en los labios a su novia. ― Siempre.

Bella le tendió a Edward una bolsa con comida, refrescos y lo necesario para un día encerrado.

― Te compre algunas revistas, para que no te aburras. Igual te traje una almohada para que te sientas cómodo. ― Edward le beso la nariz, Bella rio. ― No quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo.

― ¿Un rato más?

― No sabes cuánto me encantaría.

― Eh, par de tortolos, nos iremos. Mike, Rose, Vamos. Bella te esperamos afuera. ― Se despidió Alice.

― Tenemos un tiempo a solas. ― Le susurro Edward a Bella mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja a Bella, ella se estremeció. ― ¿Recuerdas nuestras sesiones de besos?

― ¿Hemos tenido alguna?

Edward gruño. Tomo a Bella de la cintura y la pego hacia los casilleros. La beso con firmeza y Bella le correspondió. A Edward le encantaba estar de esa manera con Bella, ella en sus brazos, besándola.

― Edward… ― Se quejó Edward, soltó un gemido. ― Aquí no.

Edward la ignoro y la siguió besando, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Se separó de ella para poder respirar. Pero él no quería estar lejos de ella. Empezó a Besarla en el cuello y a bajar más y más.

― No, Edward. ― repitió Bella. ― No aquí, por favor, no aguanto.

― Shhhhh Bella, solo disfruta.

― ¡Bella! ¡Vámonos! ― Gritó Alice desde fuera. ― Si no yo entrare por ti.

― Siempre terminan arruinando estos momentos. ― Le susurro Edward.

― Pronto, muy pronto. ― Le prometió Bella.

Edward entro de nuevo al cuarto de limpieza. Bella cerró la puerta, pero antes le murmuro un te amo a Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>¿No pensaron qué eso llegaría a pasar? ¿verdad? estoy llena de sorpresas. Lo sé. Les prometo que actualizaré pronto. <strong>

**En el anterior capítulo les había dicho que tenía una nueva historia. Estoy pensando hacerla rating M. Quiero adentrarme al mundo de los Lemmon. ¿qué les parecería una historia mía así?**

**Como les dije, terminaré esta historia y estaré enfocada en mi otro fic "Este eres tu, esta soy yo." Lo terminaré, no dejo nada sin terminar. **

**Mi nueva historia se llamará "Mascarade" pueden hacerse alguna idea con el nombre. así que, ¿qué opinan? Espero un bello review con su linda opinión. **

**¿Lo merezco?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, bueno, aquí les presento el último capítulo de la historia. Ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero mis escusas son ridículas, no me he sentido para nada bien con las últimas noticias, me imagino que ya habrán escuchado de ellas. Esta en boca de todos. Pero olvidemos de eso, con el tiempo se olvidará y como dice mi mamá:**

**"SIEMPRE QUE PASO ALGO MALO, MUY MALO, UNA COSA MEJOR LLEGA"**

**Así que, sonrían y recuerden la frase. Por otra parte...**

**Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo, fueron fantásticas, también gracias por cada palabra que han dejado en sus reviews, todo esto ha sido asombroso. Les diré mas abajo. Ahora...**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12.<strong>

― ¿Crees que ella ya esté aquí?

Mike negó con la cabeza.

Bella no sabía en qué consistía el plan de Alice y tenía un poco de miedo al respecto. Aunque Tanya fuera una perra, no quería lastimarla, aunque en el fondo, en el fondo de Bella era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

La fiesta de Alice había comenzado. Todo se veía fantástico. Alice era una profesional.

Mike se encontraba a lado de Bella, comía y bailaba, Bella reía. Hubieron unas veces en que llego a cacharlo mirando hacía la chica que había llegado de intercambio, pero no fue solo una vez, fueron demasiadas.

― Creo que deberías invitarla ― Le dijo Bella mientras le propiciaba un codazo amistoso, haciendo que Mike riera. ― Es muy linda, va a algunas clases conmigo.

― Jane es linda ― Acepto Mike ― Pero no creo que se fije mucho en mí, ¿sabes? No habla con nadie, además ella vino con pareja.

― Jane vino con su hermano ― Le recordó Bella ― No puedes saber nada Mike si no lo has intentado, el amor funciona de diferentes maneras, no sabemos cuál será el resultado de nada invítala a bailar cuando el plan de Alice acabe, ¿qué te parece?

― Gracias Bella, eres la mejor.

― No hay de que Mike, yo también quiero que tú seas feliz.

― Lamento todo lo que hice. De verdad… Tanya me controlo y yo… yo no sabía…

― Basta Mike. ― Lo interrumpió Bella. ― Ya no importa, ahora somos amigos, ¿no? todo ha quedado olvidado.

Bella miro hacía los invitados, sonrió cuando vio a Rosalie entrando de la mano con Emmett, después de todo el plan de Emmett había salido perfectamente, él y Rosalie se querían y no podían culparse, hacían una linda pareja, pensó Bella, como ella y Edward.

Edward.

Odiaba la idea de verlo entrando a la fiesta a lado de Tanya Denalí.

De tantos hombres en la tierra, tuvo que fijarse en su novio, ¿por qué? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Edward no la quería? Pero ella no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, por supuesto que no, ella quería que todo se hiciera a su manera.

― Ahí esta Tanya. ― Le aviso Mike. ― Es hora de actuar como una pareja falsa.

― Basta Mike. ― murmuro Bella. ― Trato de concentrarme para no tirarme encima de Denalí de nuevo, le vendrían unos buenos golpes.

Bella y Mike miraron como Tanya y Edward entraban, Edward no ocultaba su cara de asco, en cambio Tanya, ella tomaba a Edward del brazo y le susurraba cosas al oído haciendo que Edward soltará muecas de disgusto, algo que le fascino a Bella y a la vez no. Tanya localizó a Bella dentro de todo el gentío y le lanzo una mirada envenenada, Bella solo suspiro y le dijo un "agárrame o si no Denalí morirá aquí" a Mike, Mike la tomo del brazo, Bella estaba llena de furia. Necesitaba que Alice llegara pronto o si no, todo su plan fracasaría, Bell estaba segura de eso.

La música estaba al máximo, y los invitados al tope. Nadie se perdía una de las grandes fiestas que Alice Cullen organizaba. Bella miraba como todos se divertían y no quería que Mike se perdiera de la diversión, así que mando a la mierda su plan y le dijo a Mike que invitará a Jane a bailar. Mike negó al principio, pero Bella término convenciéndolo después de todo. Bella miro como Mike camino hacia Jane y se presentó para después invitarla a bailar.

― ¿Bella? ― Era Jasper el que preguntaba. ― ¿Qué canción te gustaría que pusiera?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

― No tengo buenos gustos Jas. Aunque creo que Tongue Tied sería algo bueno por ahora, ¿te parece? ― Jasper asintió. ― Jas, ¿Has visto a Alice?

― Me dijo algo acerca de liberar a Edward. ¿Eso te sirvió de algo?

― Si, gracias Jas. ― Respondió Bella.

Salió al patio de los Cullen en busca de Alice, pero no la encontró ahí, no estaba en ninguna parte, ¿en dónde podría esconderse alguien como Alice? Pero no tenía tiempo para Alice, ¡tenía que vigilar que Edward estuviera bien!

Mierda, pensó Bella mientras regresaba a la fiesta. Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró a Edward en ninguna parte. Si Denalí le ponía un dedo encima a su novio, estaba muerta, ya no le importaría si lastimaba o no a Tanya. Edward era solo suyo, de nadie más, Bella era esa clase de novia posesiva y Edward lo sabía bien. Bella e estaba desesperando al no poder ver a Edward en ni una parte, pero no solo eso era lo peor, recordó a Alice.

¡En que líos estaba metida! Lo único que quería era terminar todo de una vez, quería que todo se resolviera, ya no quería seguir su vida normal con Edward. Quería llorar, pero no quería que las personas la vieran de esa forma, ella no era débil, al contrario era de espíritu valiente como su madre, los Swan nunca se rendían le había dicho su padre y era eso lo que iba a hacer. Ella lograría estar al lado de Edward costará lo que costará. Estaba decidida.

― Haz algo para ganar tiempo. ― ¿Alice? Si, esa era la voz de Alice. ― Estoy a punto de terminar, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, ¿dónde están Tanya y Edward?

Sus nombres juntos le dieron escalofríos a Bella, odiaba escuchar sus nombres juntos.

― Es lo que estoy tratando de buscar Alice, se me han perdido.

― ¡Mira! Ahí en la esquina de haya ― Apunto Alice. ― ¿Ese no es el cabello de Edward?

Bella asintió. Alice la empujo, Bella susurro un "¿qué?" hacía Alice, pero ella continuo empujándola hacía el centro.

― ¡Ve por él Bella! ― Gritó.

Bella camino todo el pasillo del centro de la fiesta y fue hacia Edward. Él estaba sentado con la cabeza baja.

― ¿Edward? ― Preguntó Bella. Edward alzo la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que lo habían enamorado ― ¿dónde está Tanya?

― Fue difícil separarme de ella. ― Le contó Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al centro de la pista a bailar. ― Ha ido al baño, espero que se quede atorada ahí por buen rato. No soportaría estar un minuto más a su lado. Habla demasiado y solo está criticándote. Al parecer te ama y quiere ser como tú. ¿Te resulta raro?

― La verdad es que no. Tenía en mente que de alguna manera u otra Tanya tenía un remordimiento hacia mí, pero era de esperarse, ella me ama.

Edward rio y besó a Bella con delicadeza, junto sus labios en un beso haciendo que a Bella le flaquearan las piernas.

― Extrañaba tus besos. ― Le confesó Edward mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella.

― Y yo extrañaba tenerte así de cerca mío Edward. ― Dijo Bella entre besos.

― ¿Le encantaría concederme esta pieza Isabella Swan?

― Sería un gusto Edward Cullen. ― Bella le tendió su mano.

Habían cambiado la música a algo más lento. New York de Snow Patrol se escuchaba en esos momentos. Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura, mientras que Bella llevaba sus brazos al cuello de Edward y los depositaba ahí. Los dos se sentían cómodos de esa manera. Bella quería llorar, le encantaba estar de esa manera con Edward. No quería separarse nunca de él. Edward tenía el mismo pensamiento en mente, su pequeña Bella era el centro de su vida. Extrañaría mucho no tenerla a lado.

Se miraron, olvidaron todo. La gente, la música, los problemas, los únicos en ese momento eran ellos dos, ellos dos en su burbuja personal, donde lo único que importaba era que ellos dos se amaban y lucharían con todo para que ese amor nunca se acabará. Edward tenía todo planeado. Él estaba seguro que Bella llegaría a ser un día la señora Cullen.

― Te amo Bella. ― Dijo Edward mientras besaba la cabeza de Bella.

Bella se quedó pasmada, Edward ya le había dicho que la amaba, pero… se sintió diferente, sintió diferente la forma en que Edward lo había dicho. Lo miro, él estaba enamorado de ella, podía notarlo en su cara. Bella roso sus labios con los de Edward y hablo mientras seguían ahí.

― También te amo Edward, siempre te amaré.

Edward la abrazo e inhalo su olor, fresas, Bella siempre olía a fresas y a él eso era lo que le encantaba. Su pequeña Bella, la amaba demasiado, quería cavar toda esa mierda del problema con Tanya, Denalí era como una piedra en el zapato. Solo esperaba la oportunidad de sacarla y tirarla y no volver a verla nunca más.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, se quedaron ahí en la pista brazados.

Edward estaba seguro de algo: En la vida si se podían encontrar las almas gemelas, él había encontrado la suya, Bella Swan lo era, nadie más, su Bella era la correcta, la elegida.

― ¡Edward! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con esa? ― Preguntó una voz chillona sacando a Edward y a Bella de su burbuja.

― No otra vez ― Dijo Bella mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. ― Una más y me abalanzo encima de ella.

Edward rio y la beso en la nariz, luego le tomo de la mano y miraron seriamente a Tanya.

― Lo que siempre hago Tanya, estar con mi novia. ― Edward remarco la palabra novia y Bella sonrió dándole un apretujón a sus manos unidas.

― ¡Ella no es tu novia! ¡Soy yo! ― Gritó Tanya.

El grito de Tanya llamo la atención de varios espectadores. Todos miraban a ver a ese tercio, Bella se sentía incomoda con tantas miradas en ella, Edward no les dio importancia, en cambio a Tanya le favoreció, si quería a Edward de nuevo junto a ella, eso era lo que necesitaba.

_¿Dónde estás Alice? _Pensó Bella. _Te necesito ahora._

― ¿Haces memoria Edward? Debes acordarte de lo que hablamos, si quieres que tu linda Bella siga su vida normal, debes estar conmigo.

― ¿vida normal? ― Bella miro a Edward, él tenía la mandíbula tensa ― ¿De qué estás hablando Tanya?

Tanya rio, algo que hizo que Bella hizo que se estremeciera.

― ¡Ah Swan! Esto es algo entre Edward y yo. ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!

― No me gusta ese tono Tanya, ¡no lo uses junto a mi perra asquerosa! ― Gritó Bella, Tanya la miro con furia y estuvo a punto de propiciarle una cachetada a Bella. Pero Edward le tomo la mano justo a tiempo.

― Aquí no. ― Dijo Edward, mirando a Tanya. ― No trates de ponerle de nuevo una mano encima de mi novia Tanya. ¿Has entendido?

Tanya, miro a Edward, tenía esa mirada de reto en la cara. Alzo la mano lentamente y jalo el cabello de Bella.

― ¡Esto ha sido el colmo! ― Exclamo Bella. ― ¡He tenido tantas ganas de hacer esto toda la semana!

Bella se lanzó contra Tanya, cayendo las dos al suelo. Edward trato de separarlas pero lo único que recibió fueron golpes a cambio. Todos los de la fiesta coreaban apoyando a Bella, otras a Tanya, Edward trato de calmarlos y decir que no pasaba nada ahí, pero nadie se apartaba, deseaban quien sería la vencedora, Bella Swan o Tanya Denalí.

― Esto es ridículo. Le dije que entretuviera a Tanya, ¡pero no de esa manera! Nunca pensé que Bella llegará a los golpes, aunque de alguna forma, verlas es divertido.

― Deberías detener eso de una vez Alice, una de ellas saldrá lastimada. ― Dijo Edward y se cruzó de brazos.

― Tanya será la lastimada. Bella tomo karate en vacaciones, espero que le sirvan ahora.

― Alice… ― Le interrumpió Edward.

― Ya sé, ya sé. Ahora acabo con todo esto.

Alice subió hacia donde se encontraba Jasper con la música, le susurro algo al oído, haciendo que Jasper reirá y le pasara un micrófono. Alice lo acerco hacia las bocinas haciendo que hiciera un ruido espantoso, todos se taparon los oídos, incluidas Bella y Tanya, que dejaron su pelea infantil y miraron hacia Alice.

― Ahora que tengo su atención ― Inicio Alice. ― Quiero que todos miren hacia esa pantalla, por favor, créanme que no se arrepentirán en lo absoluto.

Alice oprimió un botón y la música seso, y las luces se apagaron completamente.

― Lo que mostraré será un poco de la magia de Alice Cullen. Algo que puedo hacer si de alguna manera intentan interponerse con algún Cullen, si tratan de molestar a un Cullen. No, no es una… como decirlo, advertencia, sino un, dejémoslo como advertencia. Tanya.

Todos miraron hacia la rubia que se encontraba atónita mirando la pantalla.

― Creo que la afortunada serás tú en estos instantes, solo te diré algo cariño de donde saque esta, saque muchísimas más, ¡y puedo hacer que salgan publicas!

Tanya iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un "clic" de parte de Alice mostrando una foto.

― ¡No! ― Gritó Tanya. ― Yo, yo, yo, ¡no sé qué sea eso!

― Eso Tanya, como acabas de decir, eres tú cariño. ― Alice comenzó a reír y se le juntaron más y más risas.

― ¿Desde cuándo posas de esas forma Tanya? ― Pregunto una persona.

― ¡Tanya tienes que enseñarme a usar ese tipo de coletas en la cabeza!

― ¡Hey Tanya! ¿Nunca pensaste que alguien fotografiará eso? ¿Eh?

― Tanya ahí luces distinta ahora. ¿Eso son granos? ¿Te operaste el busto y la nariz?

― ¿Antes eras pelirroja Tanya?

La habitación se llenó de preguntas hacía Tanya. Ella solamente negaba y miraba a todos con odio.

― Ya sabes Tanya, tengo muchas más de esas. ¿Quieres decirle algo a Bella en estos instantes Tanya? ― Tanya negó con la cabeza. ― Creo que Bella necesita unas disculpas de parte tuya Tanya, ¿nunca te lo enseñaron?

― ¡Ni muerta le pediría disculpas a Swan!

― ¿No? ― Inquirió Alice. ― Entonces tengo toda la libertad te oprimir este botoncito rojo y pasar a la siguiente imagen, una muchísimo peor que esta, ¿Qué dices?

Alice rio y miro hacia Edward y Bella, se encontraban abrazados y le murmuraron un gracias a Alice, ella les guiño un ojo y formo un corazón con sus manos, Bella enrojeció y Edward le dio un beso en los labios.

― Lo lamento Swan. ― Empezó Tanya. ― Esto no sucederá de nuevo.

Tanya salió de la casa de los Cullen hecha una furia. Bella pensó que ese sería la última vez que se cruzaría con Tanya Denalí, estaba segura de que así sería.

Alice bajo de donde se encontraba y fue directo hacía Edward y Bella.

― ¿No les parece qué fui una excelente actriz? ― Les preguntó, Edward y Bella la miraron extrañados. ― ¿Qué? ¿Se creyeron lo de ahí arriba? ― Alice rio a carcajadas, se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. ― No entiendo como no se pudieron dar cuenta.

― ¿De qué diablos hablas Alice? ― Le preguntó Bella acercándose más a Edward.

― Lo de ahí arriba es un photoshoop, no es Tanya. ¡Por todos los cielo! Incluso esa idiota no se dio cuenta. Trate de buscar de Tanya algo malo, pero lo tiene muy bien guardado la cabrona. Así que me rendí y se me ocurrió esa brillante idea. ¡Soy genial!

― Creo que debo ir al oculista y pedir unos lentes. ― Bromeo Edward. Alice y Bella rieron. ― Yo pensé que esa era Tanya.

― ¡Que va! La foto la saque de internet y le cambié un par de cosas. ― Alice recapacito y les dio un golpe a los dos, ellas la miraron feo. ― ¿qué hacen aquí conmigo? ¡Disfruten que están de nuevo juntos!

Dicho esto, la pequeña duende fue hacía su príncipe Jasper, le dio un castro beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Alice, Bella y Edward rieron con eso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

― Tu hermana es un ángel. ― Le dijo Bella a Edward mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

Habían salido a la parte trasera de la casa de Edward, los dos estaban acurrucados de bajo de un árbol, mirando al cielo. Bella ya se encontraba calmada con todo, lo único que quería es estar alado de Edward en esos instantes.

Y al final lo había conseguido.

― Bella. ― La llamo Edward, ella lo miro y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que a Edward tanto le encantaba. ― Mira arriba.

Bella le obedeció a Edward y vio una estrella fugaz. Inmediatamente cerro lo ojos y pidió un deseo.

Pidió jamás volver a separarse de Edward.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso ha sido la historia. ¿Les gustaría que hubiera un epilogo? Porque digo que esta historia no esta completa sin uno, bueno yo le pondré uno, dependiendo de los reviews.<strong>

**Demasiados gracias debo decir por todo su apoyo. También les invito a que lean mi nueva historia llamada "MASCARA" será rating M, ya lo he decidido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el summary:<strong>

**Bella es invitada a una fiesta de mascaras, encontrándose ahí a un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que le llama demasiado la atención. El único problema. Ella esta comprometida con el hijo de la empresa enemiga de su padre. Edward Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero reviews, ¿los merezco?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es completamente mía_.**

**Bueno como todas me lo pedían aquí les traigo el epílogo. Pero lo primero que quiero decirles es que me siento orgullosa de terminar mi primera historia en fanfiction. Esto es asombroso, muchas gracias por su apoyo y dejarme reviews y más para mis lectoras misteriosas, gracias por leer la historia, son unas dulces. Les pediría un gran favor que el final leyeran las notas que dejaré.**

**Sin más, aquí el epílogo. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"**Vivieron felices para siempre."**

El sol traspasaba las ventanas y el ambiente era agradable.

Todo había quedado en el pasado.

Hay ocasiones en que las personas prefieren tener el pasado oculto y disfrutar de un futuro mejor. Ninguna historia siempre será feliz, tiene que haber un problema para que sea solucionado y de nuevo llegue la calma. Personas que quieren vivir su vida engañadas sin poder sufrir. Pero, para crear un arcoíris, primero se necesita un día gris y una lluvia. Así es la vida, llena de problemas y soluciones. Preguntas y respuestas.

Y así se sentía Bella, ya había pasado un buen tiempo. Había logrado graduarse, sus calificaciones fueron aumentando y había conseguido pasar con un promedio alto. Así mismo Edward, que se graduó con honores. Habían logrado lo que soñaban. Desde la fiesta de Alice se volvieron inseparables, estaban juntos en toda ocasión, tomados de las manos, besándose, rosando sus cuerpos de cualquier manera posible. El deseo de Bella se había hecho realidad, ella sonreía a sí misma cuando miraba a Edward y ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

― Bella ― Susurro Edward mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. ― Despierta dormilona.

Bella se removió, pero hizo caso omiso a Edward, siguió con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el sueño que tenía, porque ella no quería despertar de él.

― Bella ― Repitió Edward tratando de despertarla. ― Hoy es el día, Bella.

― No, un rato más Edward, hoy es sábado. ― Se quejo Bella mientras se alejaba de Edward. ― Déjame dormir más.

Edward se recostó de nuevo a lado de Bella y le recorrió la espalda con sus mágicos dedos, como Bella los había apodado. Trazo círculos en su piel desnuda.

― Es injusto que tu disfrutes esto y yo no Edward.

Edward sonrió por el comentario de Bella y la beso en el cabello para luego pasar a su cuello. Le dio castros besos y Bella reía.

― Me haces sentir como una adolescente hormonal Edward.

― De eso se trata Bella.

Bella se enderezó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

― Pero tú no te sientes como yo, me veo fatal, parece que llevo una pelota en la panza. Dormir ya no es cómodo para mí.

Edward la beso en los labios, Bella le respondió el beso y se quedaron así unos minutos.

― Tú querías un bebé Bella.

― Corrección Edward. ― Le regaño y paso sus manos en el cabello de Edward para luego enredarlos ahí y atraerlo más cerca de ella. ― Ambos queríamos tener un bebé.

― Y lo tenemos Bella, lo tenemos. ― Edward tomo las manos de Bella para besarlas y luego besar su vientre. ― Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

― No puedo creer que ahora estemos tú y yo de esta manera.

Bella recordó cuando Edward le había pedido matrimonio.

Llevan seis años de novios. Bella pensaba todas las noches en Edward, y en su futuro, ¿algún día estaría ella con Edward en el altar? Había perdido esperanzas, siempre que intentaba sacar el tema Edward terminaba desviándolo.

El día del cumpleaños de Bella, Edward la había llevado a cenar en un restaurante. Toda la velada actuó de forma nerviosa, lo que preocupo algo a Bella, cuando ella le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, el asentía, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano hacia el Volvo de Edward. Bella pensó que así iba a terminar su velada con Edward, una salida y de nuevo a casa. Pero no fue así, pasaron la calle donde Bella vivía, ella se puso nerviosa y miro a Edward que estaba aún peor que ella, por eso no menciono nada.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio. Edward mantenía su mirada en el camino con la mandíbula tensa, Bella solo trataba de averiguar donde Edward la llevaba.

Fueron varios minutos que pasaron cuando Edward se detuvo. Bella miro por la ventana y se percato que estaban en un bosque. ¿Por qué Edward la había traído a un bosque?

Edward salió el auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella como un buen caballero. La ayudo salir y le tomo la mano, para luego entrelazaron sus dedos. Edward llevó a Bella hacia un sendero, el camino estaba lleno de antorchas haciendo que el lugar se iluminara y viera las flores silvestres y los árboles.

Siguieron el sendero, las antorchas iban disminuyendo haciendo que quedaran en una pequeña penumbra, Bella trato de preguntarle a Edward de que se trataba eso, pero ella misma se interrumpió cuando vio una caballa, Edward la condujo hacia ella.

Edward sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y la metió en el cerrojo para luego girarla y abrirla.

Edward la invitó a pasar, Bella lo hizo, cuando puso un pie dentro las luces se encendieron de inmediato y puedo contemplar la cabaña por dentro por primera vez. Esta estaba llena de claveles y rosas, sus flores favoritas, en cada rincón se encontraba un jarrón con docenas de ellas, el ambiente era romántico por las velas, Bella miro hacía Edward y se tiro en sus brazos para abrazarlo, Edward le correspondió el abrazo, pero luego la alejo educadamente, Bella se sobresalto por ese gesto, pero quedo plasmada cuando Edward planto una rodilla en el suelo. No sabía como, ni porque, pero ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Se quedo atontada viendo a Edward. ¡Por eso es que se encontraba tan nervioso!

― Isabella Swan. ― Inició Edward tragando saliva para no equivocarse. ― Prometo hacerte feliz en cada momento de mi vida, estaré ahí apoyando y amándote sin importar que ocurra. Prometo respetarte y tratarte como te mereces. Prometo amarte cada segundo de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aun teniendo lágrimas en los ojos.

― Si Edward. ― Dijo con hipidos de su llanto de alegría. ― Si quiero ser tu esposa.

Edward sonrió, no sabía si Bella no sabía, pero él en esos momentos se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Edward tomo la mano de Bella y deslizo el anillo en su dedo, estaba seguro que permanecería ahí eternamente.

Esa noche había hecho el amor por primera vez con Edward Cullen. Bella sonrió con su recuerdo, era el más perfecto que ella tenía.

― Bella si no sales de aquí Alice vendrá y no será nada bueno. ― Le reprocho Edward y ella gimió. ― Te sacará aquí a rastras.

― ¡No puede hacerle eso a una mujer embrazada! ― Se defendió.

― No, pero buscará alguna manera de sacarte de aquí.

― ¡Ayúdame! ― Dijo arrastrando la "e" y alzaba la mano hacia Edward para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Edward se bajo de la cama y fue hacia el lado de Bella, para tomarla de la mano y bajarla de la cama.

― Edward. ― Él miro a su esposa y sonrió. ― ¡Quiero chocolate!

― Pensé que los antojos ya habían terminado Bella.

― Lamentablemente ese antojo se quedo en mí para siempre.

― Me habías dicho que no querías subir de peso. ― Bella le propicio un golpe a Edward en el hombro y este se quejo. ― ¡Fueron tus palabras no las mías!

Bella rio y se acercó a Edward para besarlo en los labios. Para luego bajar a su estomago y besar su vientre, donde se encontraba su princesita como Edward le decía.

― Ya quiero verle la cara ― Musitó Edward. ― Quiero saber si es tan hermosa como su madre.

Bella rio por el comentario y volvió a Besar a Edward en los labios.

― Incluso puede ser como su padre. Cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

― O como su madre. ― Le recordó. ― Cabello caoba y unos precisos ojos cafés que enamoran.

― Ella siempre será hermosa para mí. ― Le dijo Bella mientras acariciaba su vientre hinchado con ternura. ― La amaré hasta el final de los días.

― Y yo las amaré a ti y a ella, serán siempre mis reinas.

Bello miró a Edward, había encontrado el verdadero amor con él, él había sido su primera vez en todo y no se arrepentía. Iba a formar una familia con él, iban a tener un preciosa mujercita, e incluso planeaban tener otro bebé dentro de algunos años, pero lo más importante en esos momentos para Isabella, era tener su cuento de hadas y lo iba logrando, ya tenía su príncipe, iba a tener a su princesita y ella era la persona mas feliz del mundo con todo eso.

― Te amo Edward. ― Le dijo Bella para abrazarlo.

― Y yo te amo a ti Isabella Swan.

Edward choco sus labios con los de ella, ese era el mejor lugar para él. Bella se sentía plena y feliz y deseaba estar así con él, mucho tiempo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada les dejaré algunas notas y después sigo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota 1:<span> Terminaré mi historia de "Esta soy yo y este eres tu" pero lo primero que haré será re editar los capítulos y empezar con ella desde cero. También le cambiaré el rate y sera "T" al igual que modificaré la descripción.**

**NOTA 2: Podrán saber más de mi, en mi nueva historia "Mascarada" ahí tendrán mis actualizaciones y las ideas de mis nuevas historias (ya que tengo una en mente y empecé el primer capítulo ayer)  
><strong>

**BUENO, CON TODO ESTO. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO EN ESA HISTORIA! GRACIAS POR LEERME AQUÍ, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEDICADO EL TIEMPO A LEER LA HISTORIA. ESTO ES LO MEJOR, PERO TENÍA QUE LLEHAR AL FINAL Y AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**LES REPITO, SON DE LO MEJOR.**

**ESPERO VERLAS EN MIS PRÓXIMAS HISTORIAS. EN SERIO, GRACIAS.**

**_call me stewart - Andrea._  
><strong>


End file.
